


Teen Savior

by herblondetoy



Series: The Savior [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: Welcome to the second installment of The Savior series. If you haven’t read Little Savior, you may want to start there. Our adorable Emma and Lilly are now 14 and starting their teenage years knowing the full truth of their past. Be ready for angst, drama, and some fluffy family time as well. I don’t know that this will be as many chapters as Little Savior, but we will see. What I do know is the early teen years may go by kind of fast.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Series: The Savior [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719868
Comments: 82
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

****

**_Read~Enjoy~Review_ **

****

**Teen Savior Chapter 1**

It had been a month since Emma had found out the truth of her past and of her parents and in that time, it felt like everything and nothing changed. She still avoided Mary Margaret, a woman she refused to call her mother, but every time she saw David, she felt such mixed feelings inside her. He had always been so kind to her and part of her wanted him to know who she was – who she really was, while the other part of her never wanted the curse to break and tear their family apart. More than once she’d watched Regina and Mal with Lilly and wondered if she should just leave and let them be happy. If she left, she couldn’t break the curse and their lives would forever be happy, but they’d insisted many times that they wouldn’t be a family without her.

Knowing the truth also set about some small changes in Emma. She found herself angrier more often, but without really knowing why. She had a shorter temper but found she couldn’t explain why she was so upset. Meanwhile Lilly’s temper seemed to have vanished completely with the news. Mal had helped her understand her ‘dragon’ side and even though they couldn’t transform, she could show her how to channel her anger; something Emma seemed more and more unable to do. Emma also found herself feeling more jealousy towards her sister now more than ever. Before knowing about the curse, it hardly ever came to bother her, but now, it seemed to be all she could think of. She’d watch Lilly with her real mothers and wonder why her own mother would send her away. Mal and Lilly shared the dragon side and Lilly and Regina looked quite a bit alike. Emma no longer felt she fit in, even if they both still acted like loving mothers. Emma was the daughter of her mother’s enemy, the daughter of the terrible people who took Lilly away from her mother. She honestly didn’t feel like she belonged anymore.

Regina worried constantly about Emma, noticing the changes and how she had become more standoffish with them. It wasn’t herself or her futured she worried about like she may have once had, instead, it was purely about Emma. She worried the girl didn’t feel loved, safe, or a part of them anymore and that killed her. She sighed as she watched her blonde daughter sitting by her sister as Lilly waited for her turn for the riding competition. “What’s wrong, honey?” Mal asked, lacing her fingers with Regina’s.

“Emma.” Regina said. “I hate not being able to reach her. She’s been different since our talk and I’m worried about her. She’s been distant, Mal, and more in her own head. She doesn’t talk to us like she used to.”

“She’s fourteen honey. It’s normal for teens to seem to pull away.”

Regina shook her head. “It’s more than that, I know it’s more than that.” Regina watched as Lilly got up and got ready to do her jumping. Emma sat back and her eyes immediately found David. Regina sighed, remembering when Emma used to look for her in the stands.

“Honey, Lilly’s taking her turn. I love Emma, you know I do, but right now, Lilly should have your attention.”

For some reason, those words bothered Regina and she took her hand away from Mal’s. She did give Lilly attention and she resented the way Mal’s words came off. The two had been bickering lately about how much attention Mal gave Lilly but not Emma. Mal just sighed and focused on her daughter and her jumps. Regina watched, but she couldn’t stop also watching Emma and seeing the sad look on her face as she watched David smile with pride and rub Kathryn’s growing baby bump. Gods, how must Emma be feeling seeing that? Her heart hurt for her daughter, and she didn’t know how to fix it. The next thing she knew, Lilly’s turn was over, and she had missed most of it.

That night, Regina went to Emma’s room and softly knocked on the door, waiting until Emma gave her permission to come in. Emma was at her desk doing what Regina assumed was schoolwork as she had asked Regina to wait a minute while she finished her sentence she was writing. Emma did finish and then closed her notebook before turning to Regina. “What’s up?”

“Just checking on my baby girl.” Regina said, sitting on the edge of Emma’s bed. “How are you doing, Emma? I feel like we never talk anymore.”

Emma gave a shrug. “I’m fine. I guess I just haven’t had anything to talk about.”

“Nothing? Really? Nothing happening at school or no crushes or nothing else?” Regina asked, desperate for her baby girl to just talk to her.

“Mo-om, I don’t have any crushes, all that happens at school is school, and the only other thing that maybe is going on is something you’d tell me I’m wrong about, so there’s really nothing to talk about.”

“Baby, I’d never tell you that you’re wrong about your feelings.”

“Yeah, you would. Maybe not in those words, but still.” Emma said, moving to sit on her bed next to her mother, leaning against her to show her she didn’t mean anything bad. “You wouldn’t mean it in a bad way, but I already know what you’d say.”

Regina put her arm around Emma and shifted to cuddle with her. “Try me, baby girl.”

Emma cuddled with her mom, twirling her mom’s now longer hair in her fingers. “I…can I be honest, mom?”

“I’d appreciate it if you were.” Regina said, lightly, watching her daughter. When had she grown so much? When had her little freckles all but disappear, leaving only slight traces on her nose? When did she go from being adorable to beautiful?

‘I just…Mom, I know I wanted you to tell me the truth and I am glad you did, but now I wish I’d never had heard anything.” Emma admitted with a sigh. “I feel like I did back when I first came here, from what little I remember. I haven’t felt like this forever, I know that for sure.”

“Like what, Princess?”

Emma closed her eyes. “Like I don’t belong.” She said softly. “I know you’re going to say I’m wrong and that you love me and Mama and Lilly love me and all that, and I know you all do, but it doesn’t change the fact that I feel like I’m not one of you. In fact, now that I know the truth, I feel like I don’t deserve the three of you.”

Regina sighed and stroked Emma’s cheek. “Emma baby, look at me.” She waited until Emma’s green/blue eyes were looking at her. “I understand that you feel like that, and your feelings are valid in the fact that you’re allowed to feel them. However, I assure you that we don’t feel like that about you at all. Baby, what can I do to help? I want us to not be any different than we were before you knew the truth.”

Emma sighed. “I don’t know, mom. You haven’t done anything wrong, it’s all me. That’s the problem. It’s me. It’s what I think and feel. Like…like I feel like Mama and Lilly have a special bond now that the ‘dragon’ part is out there, and I don’t fit in, but I don’t want to say anything because they’re not doing anything wrong.”

Regina’s heart broke for her daughter and she sighed, kissing her forehead. “I wish I knew how to fix this. In some ways, I wish the truth hadn’t come out, but we were always going to tell you so…” She sighed, at a loss for words. “Baby, Mama and I love you so much.”

“I know that, mom.” Emma said, sighing herself. “I don’t think there is anything you can do to make me feel differently.” She looked at her mom. “You’ve already done so much. You loved me, took care of me, made me feel safe and loved and everything moms should do. I’m trying not to let this get to me so much, but I don’t know how.”

“Do you feel any better now that we’ve talked? Does talking help honey?”

Emma gave a shrug. “I guess, but I also kind of feel bad because now you feel bad.”

“Honey, I’m used to feeling bad.” Regina said with a bit of a chuckle. “I’ve known you’ve been off, and I just want to help you. I just wish I knew how.”

Emma hugged her mom, cuddling in more. “You do more than enough. I love you so much.”

They lay like that for a while and Regina noticed Emma chewing her lip. “What else is there, baby?” She figured she knew what was coming.

“Does it make me a bad person that I get really…jealous I guess, when I see David doting over his baby with Kathryn? I mean, I know it’s not fair because he doesn’t know who I am, and I have two amazing parents but…”

“But it’s still hard. I get it, Emma, I really do. It does not make you a bad person at all.” Regina sighed, biting her own lip. “Honey, Mama and I did talk about it and we talked to Gold and…we can make David remember if you want us to. We can’t make everyone remember because that’s far too much magic that we don’t have in this world, but we can make him remember.”

Emma was a bit surprised at that. “Wait…if you can make him remember, could someone have made Mary Margaret remember? Could that be why she went after Lilly and tried to get me to be against you?”

“We thought of that, but the only people who remember are me, Mama and Gold and he swore he didn’t make her remember.”

“Do you believe him? I mean, you’ve told me stories about how he’s the Dark One. If it would benefit him, wouldn’t he do it?”

“I just don’t see how it would benefit him.” Regina said, though now she was deep in thought. “Honey, in the meantime, would you like us to have David remember?”

“I don’t think so. I…it could cause issues for him and Kathryn and he’s happy and I don’t want to ruin that.” Emma sighed. “I just don’t know how I’m going to do this for another fourteen years.”

Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. “Maybe mama and I should have moved away when you two were younger. Hell, maybe we should move now.” She looked at Emma. “Would you like that? We could go to New York or even way out to California.”

Emma smiled softly, nuzzling her face in Regina’s neck – a place she always felt safe. “I don’t think Lilly would like that. She loves it here, plus our horses are here. I don’t want to be selfish.”

Regina kissed the top of Emma’s head, taking in that scent that all kids have, and all moms know. “Well, maybe we bring it up in a family meeting.”

Emma shook her head. “Mom, you have a good job here and we have a good home. I’ll be fine. Besides, maybe when I’m 18 and go to school, I’ll go somewhere else.”

“Oh, don’t you dare break my heart like that.” Regina scoffed. “I don’t know what we’re going to do when you two get old enough to do that.”

“We’ve got time.” Emma said. “Thanks for coming and talking to me, mom. I’ll try to be better.”

“Honey, you’re not being bad, you don’t have to be better. Just please keep being honest with me.”

“Okay, mom.” Emma said and then sensed someone behind her. “Is that Mama?”

“How did you know?” Mal asked, coming in.

“I sensed you.” Emma said, shrugging, but not moving from cuddling with Regina.

“Lilly’s taking a shower and I realized I hadn’t seen my other beautiful daughter much today.” She said, laying on the other side of Emma. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Emma said. “It’s okay that you spent time with Lilly. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Mal sighed, wrapping her arm around Emma. “Honey, I’m telling you I love you just as much as I love her.”

“I know.” Emma said, trying so hard to keep her emotions in check. “I just know you guys have that ‘dragon’ bond. You’ve been spending a lot more time with her lately, and I get it. I didn’t say anything because you’re allowed to spend time with your daughter.”

“Maybe, but I have my Duckie bond with you, baby, and you’re my daughter too.” Mal said, trying to lighten the situation, but also starting to wonder if Regina had been right. “Emma baby, please don’t think you’re not special or important to me. You may not be part dragon, but that doesn’t mean you’re not a part of me.”

“But I’m not. Not really. Lilly’s got parts of both you and mom and I…I mean I know you love me, I know that, but I’m not a part of you. I have nothing inside me from you.”

Mal put her hand on Emma’s chest. “You have our love. Baby girl, you have our love inside you. What can we do, Emma, what can we do to help you?”

Emma took Mal’s hand and laced their fingers. “You have already done enough. It’s like I was telling mom, it’s nothing you guys have or haven’t done, it’s just how I feel. I don’t want you to stop talking to Lilly about your dragon side, I don’t want you to stop spending time with her or anything like that. I just need to figure this out for myself. I mean, I can’t talk to Dr. Frost about it because she doesn’t know about the curse and she’d think I’m crazy. So, I’m literally trying to deal with my feelings on my own. I know you guys are here to help, I know that but you’re not…you’re so in the situation you know?”

“I know.” Mal stated with a sigh. “I’m sorry baby girl. I’m sure seeing your…” she swallowed with disgust, “parents doesn’t help either. Maybe we should move. Mom and I talked about it before; would you want to move?”

“No! Mama no! We are not moving!” Lilly said from the doorway. “Please don’t make us move.” She came in and sat on the bed. “Geez Emma, what are you being dramatic about now?”

“Nothing.” Emma said with a sigh. “I didn’t bring up moving. Mom did…and then Mama did.”

“Because of you, right? Everything is because of you.” She said, crossing her arms.

Regina shook her head. “Stop that, Lilly. That’s not at all fair.”

Lilly stood up; her arms still crossed. “None of this is fair! I’m supposed to be an only child, but I have to share you because of her. Mary only went after me because of her. Everything is because of her!” She then stomped to her room, leaving the three in a bit of a shock.

“Wh…what did I do?” Emma asked, tears in her eyes.

“Nothing.” Regina said, giving Mal a look. “Baby, we’ll be right back.” She said, untangling herself from her daughter.

Emma walked with them to the door and just before she closed it, she said. “Don’t bother.” And then closed it tight. Would she have liked to move? Yes. Would it be easier to not see her damned parents every damned day? Yes. But what did she tell them? What was her answer? She said no both times. No. Because she knew Lilly would be upset. But now she’s being told she was the reason for everything bad in Lilly’s life? Screw that. Emma felt her anger as she pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. She made sure she got her phone cord, glasses, and extra contacts in with some clothes and then added a picture of her moms that she had taken a few years previously. She could hear muffled voices from Lilly’s room and caught words like ‘real daughter’ and ‘sent me away’ and ‘just like her parents’. She honestly had no idea what she did wrong and it hurt to have Lilly talking to her like that. She remembered promising her mother when she was only little that she wouldn’t run away again, but she just couldn’t do this anymore. Emma opened the window, threw out her suitcase and then slipped out, being careful not to hurt herself as she jumped off the roof.

The first part of Emma’s plan was easy, the second part, not so much. She forgot there were no real busses and none of the cabs could actually leave the town. Not to mention if anyone saw her, they’d call her mother. She had started going to the stables, but then knew that would be the first place they’d look for her. With a sigh, she started heading towards the boarder, figuring she’d be doing a lot of walking that night. Any time she would start to think about turning around, she remembered how unjustifiably angry Lilly was and would keep going. She should have grabbed a sweatshirt, but her anger was keeping her warm for now. When she noticed headlights coming from behind her, she sighed. “That didn’t take long.” She muttered. However, when the car stopped ahead of her, she realized it wasn’t their car. She wasn’t sure what he was doing there, but one minute she was walking past his car and the next, everything was black.

“Emma honey, are you awake?” Mal asked softly at her door. She and Regina had knocked after they talked to Lilly, but Emma didn’t answer, and they respected that. However, Mal was now getting worried. She was still livid at Lilly for saying those things about Emma when – after they finally got her to open up – she admitted she just didn’t want to move and was trying to make Emma feel bad. Something neither mother took lightly and something they very much told Lilly they were angry about. Lilly hadn’t done that since she was little, and it was _not_ something they’d tolerate now. “Emma, I’m coming in.” Mal said, opening the door and flicking on the light. Empty. The room was empty, and the window was open and Mal’s heart tore. “Regina! She’s gone!”

“What? Who’s gone?”

“Emma. She’s gone and I think she’s been gone a while.”

Lilly’s door opened. “Are you kidding me? She just wants attention. Let her go.”

Regina glared. “She is not you, Lillian. If you’re not going to help, then get back into your room.”

Lilly rolled her eyes and pushed past them, going down the stairs. “I’ll find her.”

“Call us if you do!” Mal called and then sighed. “Fuck. Regina, why would she do this?”

Regina raised a brow. “Seriously? Okay, well let’s see, shall we? She found out about the curse and everything that went with that, she found out about her parents, her father is having a baby and thinks it’s his first and she has to watch it and can’t correct that, she has no one to talk to about everything inside her, she has to hear about you and Lilly and your damned dragon side and how much you can’t wait to show Lilly all that stuff once the curse breaks, she has to hear about how she’s going to have to break this curse and how we’re going to be outcasts at the point. Oh, and when I asked her if she wanted to move, she said she didn’t want to upset Lilly. When you asked her, she wasn’t able to tell you that answer because said sister decided to throw a hissy fit and basically attack her sister like she’s five again.” Regina shook her head. “You just don’t get it.” She started down the stairs.

“Maybe you baby her too much.” Mal said, following closely. “I get that what Lilly said was wrong, but…”

Regina turned and faced Mal, anger in her face. “But nothing, Maleficent. WE did a huge parental no no. We gave the negative attention and left the positive on their own. We rewarded the wrong child with our attention. I get you and Lilly have a connection, but I swear, I never thought you would ever treat her differently than Emma and that’s exactly what you’ve been doing the past few weeks.”

“Because you’re acting like Emma’s the only one who’s life changed with the revelation. Lilly found things out too!”

“Yes, she found out she’s part dragon, that she was taken from her mother and that she was found in a matter of a week. Look, that’s not something to frown at, but baby, Emma found out her parents kidnapped a baby and sent them away, she found out they sent her away. Think of how that has to feel to her. Yes, Lilly has a right to be upset about being taken, but there’s a difference, Mal. There’s a difference in her being taken and Emma being sent away.” She took a breath. “My point is, our baby girl is hurting right now and feeling like she doesn’t belong and I’m sorry, but you’re not doing anything to prove her wrong.”

Mal went to retort but then stopped, really thinking about her actions the past few weeks. “You’re right.” She said quietly, her eyes filling with tears. “You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry, Regina, I really am. Let’s find our baby.”

Lilly knew she’d done wrong and she did feel guilty about it. There was just something inside her that wouldn’t let her stop herself. She found out she got part dragon from one mother, but she secretly feared she got darkness or evil from the other. She tried Emma’s phone again and sighed when it went to voicemail. “Emma, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what I said. Don’t punish moms for what I did. Please, please come home.”

A half hour later, they all met at Granny’s and Regina was more worried when no one had heard from her at all. “David said she wasn’t at the stables – he did a thorough check three times. She’s not at the school, not at the park, nowhere.”

“This isn’t like Emma.” Mal said, trying to call her again. “Her phone doesn’t ring anymore; it just goes to voicemail. I know she was upset, but she’d cool down and come back. This really isn’t like her.”

Regina sighed, calling Graham again. “No word of her, Graham.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Don’t give me that twenty-four-hour bullshit right now, Graham, we need to find her!”

Granny put down two to go cup of tea, and one hot chocolate, giving Regina a sympathetic look before looking to Mal. “I’ve called Ruby and she, David, and Kathryn are going door to door to see if anyone has seen her.”

Mal gave her a watery smile. “Thank you.” She looked at Lilly. “We should get back out there.”

“What if she goes back home? Maybe I should wait there and call everyone we know.”

Regina hung up the phone. “Lilly, would you mind doing that? Graham is going to start a search party.” Regina closed her eyes, trying not to pass out. The words ‘search party’ being used in reference to her daughter was enough to fill her with panic.

Mal held onto Regina. “Sit down for a minute baby.” She said and then hugged Lilly. “Go home and call us the minute you hear anything.”

“Okay. I love you. Oh, and if you find her, please tell her how sorry I am and that I love her so much.”

“I will, baby girl.” Mal then looked at Regina. “Come on, honey, let’s find our baby.”

Emma blinked a few times as whatever had been over her head was lifted and the light – though dim – lightly blinded her. “What the hell is going on?” She let out, causing a hand to sting her cheek.

“Keep it down!” The man hissed. “I will put tape over that damn mouth of yours if I have to.”

Emma held her hand over her cheek and tried hard not to cry. “What are you doing? I don’t understand why you’re doing this to me.” She said quietly.

He limped over to a stool and sat, confident she’d be quieter. “I had plans for you. There was a reason your mother sent you away, a reason you were mean to be in the outside world. I have no idea how I didn’t realize until recently just who you were, but now that I do, I have to fix the mistake they made by bringing you here.”

Emma looked at him, not liking where this was going. “Well I’m here now, so it’s too late.”

He smirked. “No, it’s not. They brought you here, so you can go over the border. You need to go, Emma. Get out of here and go back to Boston where you were before.”

“How am I supposed to do that on my own?” Emma knew there was no record of her anymore in the outside world, so it’s not even like she could say she had been in foster care.

“You were going that way anyway, right? I just wanted to make sure you have what you need to actually make it.” He put large envelope on a table by Emma. “Inside is your file, money, and a map. I have a taxi coming to pick you up at the boarder in an hour. You have to leave and not come back until you’re twenty-eight.”

“Why? I’m here now, why do I have to go and then come back?” Sure, Emma had been about to run away, but now she didn’t want to. Now it was so real and scary. “I don’t want to go anymore.”

He growled. “You have to. There are things you need to do in order for my vision to come true, and that won’t happen if you’re in this town.” He limped back over to her. “You’re messing with things by being here; things I worked hard to put in place. You have to go.” Before Emma could say anything there was a knock at the door. He glared at her and then put tape over her mouth. “Make one noise and your sister is dead.”

Emma listened to him go into the other room and she desperately looked around for a way out. She was tied to a chair, so it wasn’t like she could just run. She heard Regina’s voice and tears filled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Madam Mayor, I haven’t seen her.”

“Please call me if you do.”

Emma couldn’t stop herself as she moved herself enough to tip the chair over. She was glad when it broke, and she was able to get free. She tore the tape from her mouth and grabbed the envelope. “Mom! Mom I’m in here!” She yelled, praying her mother was still there.

The door opened and Mr. Gold looked furious. “I told you to not make a noise!” He came over and grabbed her, smacking her head hard. “You are not going anywhere!”

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!” Came Mal’s voice from the doorway. She rushed over and grabbed Emma from Gold, putting herself between the two. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“He was trying to make me leave town.” Emma said, tears streaming down her bruised face. “He said I was messing up his plans by being here.”

“That’s not true.” He said, trying to defuse the situation. “I found her on the road going to the border and I wanted to be sure she didn’t leave.”

“Then why did you tell Regina you hadn’t seen her?”

“Because Emma wasn’t ready to go yet and I thought it would be better if everyone had calmed down a bit first.”

Emma’s hands curled into fists. “That’s not true! You threatened to kill Lilly and you…” Bright light surrounded them as the girl got more and more emotional.

Both Mal and Gold stepped back, looking at her in amazement. The light was coming from Emma’s fists and it was obvious it was magic. “Emma…” Mal whispered, watching as the girl looked at her glowing hands.

“Mama…what’s happening?” Emma said, fear now flooding her.

“It’s okay baby. Deep breaths, okay? Nice deep breaths.” Mal said, standing closer and breathing with her. When the lights faded, Mal hugged Emma tightly. “Let’s go home. We have much to talk about.” She then glared at Gold. “You’ll be seeing Graham shortly.”

Mal kept her arms around the still shaking Emma and they headed towards Regina. As soon as Emma saw Regina she broke down and ran to her, flinging her arms tightly around her mother. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Mommy. I didn’t…he took me and…magic and…oh mommy, I’m so sorry.”

Mal watched Emma go and felt a twinge of jealousy that Emma would go to Regina like that, however, she knew she had messed up a bit in the last few weeks. She went to Graham to make her statement and Regina hugged her baby girl. “Emma, I was so worried about you. What happened? Why didn’t you call?”

“He broke my phone.” Emma said as Mal and Graham came over. “He smashed it with his cane.”

“Emma, I’m going to arrest him for kidnapping, but I do need your statement. Do you mind if I come see you in about an hour? That way you don’t have to go to the station.”

Emma nodded, holding Regina’s hand to keep her close. “That’s fine. I just want to go home and never, ever leave.”

Regina hugged Emma again and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to go and…”

“No! Don’t leave, please.” Emma begged, tears in her eyes.

“Baby, Mama is right here. I just have to go tell the others. I’ll be right back.”

Regina looked at Mal who held her arms out, hoping her baby would come to her. Emma looked at Regina and then went to Mal, letting her wrap her into her arms. To be honest, she didn’t even know she was treating them differently as it was all in her subconscious. “Mama, I want to go home. I’m so sorry. I’ll never run away again.”

Mal stroked Emma’s hair as she held her close. “I know, baby. Once Mom comes back, we’ll head home. I’m going to text Lilly and tell her we have you. Everyone has been so worried about you and has been out looking for you.”

Emma finally sort of looked around. “Everyone?” She buried her face into Mal’s hair. “This is embarrassing.”

Mal held her close, rubbing her back. “Honey, they all care and love you. That’s why they’re all out here.”

David and Kathryn came over and David gently touched Emma’s shoulder. “Emma, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Emma said, peaking out. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused.”

David shook his head. “I know you, Emma. I know you would have gone home if you wouldn’t have been taken. You’d have realized you’re better at home, no matter what is going on there.”

Emma sniffed. “I wanted to go home. I hate that I did this.”

“I just don’t get why that man took you.” Kathryn stated, looking confused. “Did he say anything?” The woman reached out and touched Emma’s arm. “Did he hurt you? Touch you?”

The concern meant a lot to Emma, but she shook her head. “No…well I mean he did hit me a couple times because I made noise, but he didn’t touch me in…that way.”

Maleficent held Emma close to her. “I think we should be getting her home. Thank you so much for coming out and helping us.”

“Of course.” Kathryn said, stroking Emma’s cheek. “Hey, we may not be family, but we love you and Lilly and care so much about you.”

“She’s right.” David said, his eyes boring into Emma’s. “We’re always here for you.”

“Thank you.” Emma said and then leaned into Mal. “Mama, my head hurts.”

“Okay baby girl, let’s get you home.”

Regina joined them and the three went home. As soon as they pulled in, the door flew open and Lilly came rushing out. She opened Emma’s door and pulled her out, hugging her tight. “I’m so sorry, Emma. I didn’t mean what I said, and I know I shouldn’t have said it. I didn’t mean it at all. Don’t you ever leave us, Emma. Never, ever, ever.”

Emma sniffed and hugged her sister. “I’m sorry. I…I’m just so sorry.”

The four went in and Regina looked at Emma’s face as Mal went to get a frozen bag of peas. “There’s bruises, but no broken skin. My poor baby girl.” She said, kissing her bruises, and not for the first time, wishing she could use her magic to heal one of her daughters.

Graham came in and sat down, accepting a cup of coffee from Mal. “Emma, I’m sorry to have to do this right now, but it’s best we do this when it’s all fresh. I need to you start at the beginning.”

“You mean when he got me?”

“Maybe a little before that. What were you doing?”

Emma looked down, cupping her mug of hot chocolate. “I…I was running away.” She then looked up. “Wait, my bag is in his car. I need it because it has all my contacts and my glasses and my phone charger.”

“Yes, I have your bag in my car now; I’ll bring it in when we’re done.” He looked at his notepad. “So when you ran away, where did you go?”

“I just was walking. I knew they’d look at the stables first, so I didn’t go there. I also knew any bus driver or cab driver would call my moms, so I just walked. I…” Emma looked at Regina and then looked down.

“It’s okay, baby, just be honest.”

“I was thinking of leaving town. I was so angry and that carried me to keep walking. I…I think I’d have turned around eventually, but the when I saw a car coming from behind me, I figured it was one of them coming to take me home. Then it passed me, and I realized it was Gold’s car. I just kept walking and the next thing I knew, it was dark and there was something over my head. I think I was in the back seat of his car, but then I was being tied down to a chair and the object was pulled off my head.” Emma glanced to Regina and Mal, knowing that what was coming up was going to be hard to explain.

“Did he say anything?”

“He hit me when I yelled at him asking what he was doing. Then he said something about how I wasn’t supposed to be here and how he had plans for me in Boston and that I needed to go back there. He showed me an envelope that had money and my old file in it and said I had to tell the people in Boston that my adoption didn’t work out or something like that.”

“How odd.” Graham said as he wrote. “Did he say what his plans were?”

“No. He just said I ruined them by being adopted and that there would be a cab to pick me up at the town line in an hour…well an hour from then. Then mom came looking for me and I made the chair fall over and I broke free. He was pissed and he hit me again, but Mama came in then.”

“I’m sorry that happened, Emma. Can I please have you write all that down and sign it? Then I’ll leave you alone.”

Emma nodded and started writing as Regina, Mal, and Graham went to the kitchen. “I believe her, but it doesn’t make much sense.” Graham said, scratching his head. “I’m assuming you’ll be pressing charges.”

“Yes. He kidnapped her.” Regina said, her arms crossed. “Graham, I don’t get it either, but my baby is hurting, and I just want to comfort her.”

“I know, Regina, I’m sorry but I had to get that done.”

After Graham left, the four of them sat in the living room together. “I’m in danger, aren’t I?” Emma asked quietly.

“I don’t know baby.” Regina said honestly. “Let’s not focus on that right now; let’s focus on what happened tonight and why you left. You told Graham you were angry.”

“Yes, I was.” Emma said, looking down. “But my choices were my own.”

“You were angry with me, weren’t you?” Lilly asked.

“Not just you, but mostly you.” Emma sighed. “I’m going to do something I’ve never done, Lilly. I’m going to be honest about my feelings and not think of only yours. I’m sorry if that’s going to upset you but…”

“No, it won’t. You have every right, Emma.” Lilly said. “I let my feelings out all the time, even when it’s horribly wrong.”

“I was upset. Ever since we found out the truth, I feel like you pulled away from me and took Mama with you. I feel like…you two have the dragon bond and I’m jealous that I don’t have anything from them. I admit that I’m jealous, but I also feel like Mama pulled away from me too. Then I get a rare moment alone with both of them and you came in and got mad at me for something I didn’t even say. Yes, Mom asked me if I wanted to move and if you want to know my honest answer, it would be hell yes, I want to move. I don’t want to see my parents every day. I don’t want to worry about what’s going to happen if I accidentally break the curse without knowing. I…I hate seeing my birth father not know me. But I said no because I know you’d hate that. I said no because I didn’t want to upset you. I said no because of you, Lilly, and so when you got so mad at me when Mama asked the question and I didn’t even answer, it pissed me off. It made me so mad that you blamed me for everything from you not being an only child, to Mary coming after you. ‘Everything’ you said. You blamed me for everything and that hurt and made me so mad. Then, even though I didn’t do anything, they go running after you. Lilly, you have blamed me before and said I’m not their real child and even though you’re right, I don’t think you get just how much that hurts. I already know I have nothing of them inside me, but you have to rub it in, and it hurts so bad.” Emma wiped her tears. “Everything I do is careful, Lilly, because I don’t want to hurt or upset you. I don’t…I don’t want to be pushed away because I pissed off the birth child.” Emma glanced at Mal and then down again. “But I guess that didn’t matter anyway.”

Lilly wiped at her own tears. “I’m sorry, Emma. I had…I had no idea you felt like that. I fuck. I fucked up, Emma, and though it won’t change things, I’m so, so sorry. If you want to move, then we can move. I can deal with it. I’m sorry, Emma, I just…I am so damn sorry.”

Mal came over and wrapped Emma in her arms. “I’m sorry too, baby girl. I am so sorry I didn’t see what I was doing. I love you so much, Emma. There is no way I could love you more even if you did come from me. When I came to your room and saw it empty, it was like a piece of me was missing. You are mine, Emma, my heart belongs to both you girls. I’ll do better, I swear.”

“I don’t want you to not spend time with Lilly. I don’t want that at all. I just…I just want to be included.”

Regina sniffed and cleared her throat. “I think we’ll all do better from today on out. I also think we all need to think about possibly moving. Not only because of your feelings, Emma, but because now both of you have been attacked one way or another and I can’t have that keep happening.”

“If we do though, can we not go to Boston?” Emma asked. “It’s where Gold was going to send me, and I don’t want to know what’s waiting there for me.”

“We’ll do some research.” Mal stated.

“But…are you sure you _can_ move? Gold said something about how I could cross the border. He seemed to think he couldn’t.

“We have to look into that as well. You and Lilly can because you were here already when the curse was cast but Mama and I may not be able to. Give us time to do some thinking and figuring things out. In the meantime, you girls don’t have to go to school tomorrow, but there will be no leaving the house without us knowing where you’re going. Emma, we’ll get you a replacement phone since that wasn’t your fault.”

“Okay.” Emma said and put her cocoa down. “Do I have to go to bed? I…I kinda don’t want to be away from you guys.”

It was decided and the four of them snuggled in Regina and Mal’s bed, everyone’s mind buzzing with different thoughts. Emma was just hoping that nothing more would happen to her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you didn’t think Mal was ‘harsh’ enough on Gold in the last chapter. All I have to say to that is: Patience, my dears. She was in shock and in front of her daughter. Some things that may have seemed ‘left open’ will be discussed in this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

It was a crisp and cool morning when dawn cracked, and she opened the door to the station. “Graham, may I have just a moment with the prisoner?” She asked, raising a brow.

“Yes, of course. I’ll be in my office.” He said and then went to his inner office, closing the door and the blinds.

Mal looked over to the imp and glared as she walked towards the bars. She stood at least a foot taller than him as he stood to meet her at the bard. “I wondered how long it would take one of you to come see me.”

“What the hell were you thinking? We had an agreement; a partnership of sorts and you were not put under the curse for that reason. Then you go behind our backs, steal our child and harm her?! How dare you touch a hair on her head, Imp.”

He looked back at her. “You didn’t tell me who she was until recently. You didn’t tell me she was the Savior. She’s not meant to be here yet! It’s going to ruin everything I had planned.” He stepped closer, grabbing the bars. “Let’s work together on this. She needs to be in Boston, and it seems like she wants to leave anyway. Move there. Take her to Boston.”

Mal narrowed her eyes. “The more you want her to go there, the less I want her there. Besides, Regina and I aren’t able to leave this town because Regina was the caster. I was up all night looking into it.” Mal produced a vial from her pocket filled with a dust like substance. “I also looked into how to ‘correct’ any mistakes or anyone missed from the curse.”

He turned white. “You wouldn’t. We had a deal!”

“We did, but you broke it when you took Emma.” She said, glaring at him and opening the vial. She put the dust in her hand and then blew it at him, watching his pupils dilate. She knew it had worked and that he would now forget all about life before the curse. As he blinked, she smirked. “Mr. Gold, stay away from our daughter.”

“Yes…of course I…I’m so sorry I don’t know why I even had her. It will never happen again.”

She gave a nod. “Good. Maybe we can work out some sort of settlement. We’ll be in touch.” She then turned and walked out of the station.

Emma had been sleeping fairly well, feeling safe in her mother’s arms for most of the night. She didn’t mean for it to happen, but she naturally went more to Regina now and though she knew Mal loved her and was sorry for how she made Emma feel, Regina’s love was never doubted. However, she did sense that her other mother was gone, and she carefully got out of bed, going to use the bathroom before going to her own room to watch the sun come up over the streets of Storybrooke. She didn’t have to go to school, and maybe she’d nap later, but for now, she was awake. She knit her brows when she saw her mama walking up the road and to their house and got up, waiting for Mal in her doorway. “Mama?” She asked quietly. “Where were you? You’ve been gone for ages.”

“Did I wake you, Princess?” Mal asked softly, stroking Emma’s cheek.

“No, but when I woke up a couple times, you were gone. Then, when I was looking out my window, I saw you coming home. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, hone.” Mal said, taking Emma into her room and sitting on her bed, her arms around her daughter. “I was up looking into what we can do about everything. Baby, mom and I can’t leave town. I’ve looked everywhere, and there’s just no way for us to. If we do, we lose all of our memories.”

“Then it’s not worth it.” Emma said, though she was a bit sad about that. “I don’t want to do anything that would make you guys forget anything. I’ll just figure out how to deal with all of it.” She sighed.

Mal sighed too and shifted them so they were lying down and cuddling. “Honey, I did find a way to make Gold forget about who he was, who you are, and anything before the curse. He now thinks he’s just Robert Gold who runs the pawn shop. At least that way he won’t be so adamant about you going to Boston and he won’t be a threat to you.”

Emma listened and nodded. “Well that’s a good thing at least. I do feel better about him not being after me. Thank you.” She said, sniffing a bit.

“What is it baby?”

“I just…can you make me forget too? Make me forget the terrible things my parents did to you and Lilly. Make me forget that they sent me away. Make me forget that they’re even alive.”

“Oh, my sweet child. I suppose that is something we could do; we just don’t want a repeat of what happened last time. Emma, you looked at us like we betrayed you, and I know we did, in a way, but do you really want to go through finding out again?”

Emma sighed and moved to snuggle in more. “Yes. I’ll write a letter to myself so you can show me that I wanted this.”

Mal stroked Emma’s hair. “I’ll talk to mom about it.” Emma gave her a look and she smiled. “I promise, we will talk to mom about it.” She noticed Emma chewing her lip – a long standing sign that there was more on her mind. Usually her more serious questions came after, and she wondered what could be more serious. “What else are you thinking?”

Emma let out a heavy sigh. “What happened last night? My hands were…glowing. You said there wasn’t magic here other than if you make potions or stuff, but what else would that have been? How could I have magic if I’m the daughter of Snow and Charming? They didn’t have magic.”

Mal took a few moments as she pondered this. She and Regina hadn’t been able to discuss this, and she honestly didn’t have answers to all her questions. “Well, I’d like to talk about this with your mother and get her views, but I’ll answer what I can. Yes, that was magic. Strong magic I’d say since it isn’t supposed to exist here. As to how you have it, I don’t know. Your…they are not magical, but that’s not necessarily a requirement, so far as I know.”

“So…they really are my parents?” Emma asked softly, disappointment in her voice. “I guess I was hoping maybe that meant there was some kind of mistake. Maybe I…but you’d remember if you had twins.”

Mal kissed Emma’s forehead. “I would if I’d have given birth in human form.” She said cautiously. “However, I only had one egg, so it’s more likely I only had one child. Emma baby, you are my daughter though, no matter what.”

Emma wiped a stray tear. “I know. I just…how did that happen?”

“I don’t know and I’m sorry.”

“There you two are.” Regina said from the doorway. “Everything okay?”

Mal smiled. “Yes, we were just discussing something that happened last night.”

Regina came in and sat down. “What do you mean?”

“Well first, our problem with Gold has been solved.” Mal said and told Regina what she had done, earning a kiss that made Emma make fake gagging noises to. “Second, we forgot to tell you last night about what happened when Emma got upset.”

Emma looked at Regina. “I was upset that he was lying and still upset about everything else and this light came from my hands. A bright white light. They were glowing until I took some deep breaths to calm down.”

Regina came over and sat by Emma, who was now sitting up next to Mal. She took Emma’s hands and ran her fingers over her palms. “Magic.” She said in awe. “How is that possible here?”

“That’s what I was wondering.” Emma said quietly. “And why would I have magic?”

Regina looked at her baby girl, at those blue/green eyes with flecks of brown; eyes that always somehow reminded her of her wife’s eyes. “Because you’re special.” She smiled and kissed Emma’s forehead. She looked at Mal, chewing a bit at her lip. “We need to talk to Blue.”

“I was thinking that too, but we have to have enough dust to then take her memories away.”

Regina gave a nod and Emma looked between them. “Who’s Blue?”

“Mother Superior here. She was the Blue Fairy in the old world and if, as I suspect there was anything magical with Snow and Charming, she’d be behind it.”

“Mom, do you think that you can make enough dust stuff so I can forget about the curse? Go back to how it was before I knew? I’ll write myself a letter so you can show it to me when you do tell me again, so I know I wanted this.”

Regina shouldn’t have found herself as surprised as she was, so she took a breath. “Emma, can you let Ma and I talk to Blue first and find out some things and then have this discussion? I promise you; we will talk about it and your feelings on it.”

“Okay.” Emma nodded. “Do you know when you’ll talk to Blue?”

“It will take about a month to make the potion. The forgetting potion is much easier than the remembering potion. Now, are you going back to sleep or should we go make breakfast?” Regina asked, tapping Emma’s nose.

“I think I’m going to try and get a bit more sleep.” Emma said so many thoughts in her mind.

“Okay, baby.” Mal said. “I’m going to go get started on the magic dust.” She smiled. “Why don’t you go in by Lilly in our bed?”

“Sure.” Emma hugged her mothers and went to lay down.

Mal and Regina went to the kitchen, both women deep in thought. Mal had already made some dust to make Gold forget, so she took what was left and bottled it up, knowing it was enough for both Blue and Emma if they decided on giving Emma some. She flipped to the page on the dust to make people remember. “Gina, do you think Blue did something?”

“Yes. I don’t know what, but yes. You and I both know that no one has natural magic unless they are born from magic. I had to learn it, my mother had to learn it.”

“I guess I didn’t know that for sure. But the only beings with natural magic are wares, dragons, and fairies.”

“Exactly. Mal…didn’t you say the egg you had was larger than normal?”

“Yes, but they’re not identical. It’s much like humans, Regina; one egg is akin to one embryo sack. If there were two beings inside, they’d be identical.”

“If nothing disturbed them. Mal, what if Blue intervened somehow?”

“Like what? Took a baby and put it inside that spoiled bitch?”

“Exactly like that.”

“Could…could she do that?” Mal asked, pausing what she was doing. “Without me knowing?”

“Honey, you’ve said yourself that having that egg took so much out of you that you had Ursula and Cruella stand guard because you were exhausted. The idiots got past them, who’s to say a fairy didn’t?”

“She could be ours…” Mal said, smiling a little.

“Let’s try not to get our hopes up too much until we know more.”

That day, Mal and Regina stayed busy in the kitchen Mal making potions and Regina baking. Emma and Lilly slept late, had a late lunch and then were allowed to play their video games.

The next few weeks went by too slowly for Emma who wanted to know the truth. Gold pleaded guilty, though he couldn’t explain why he had taken Emma, and after a family agreement, his sentence was light. He was of no danger now. It was now midterm break and Emma knew the remembering dust was ready. She and Lilly were again playing their video game. Lilly’s phone pinged and they hit pause as she read her message. “Emma? Would you mind if I went over to Grace’s for a while?”

“No, that’s fine.” Emma said, turning the game off and flipping channels. She knew she could go to her friend Paige’s house, but she didn’t feel like it.

“Mom? Can I go to Grace’s for a few hours? Her dad said I can eat there.”

Regina looked at Mal who nodded. “Sure. Text us when you get there please.” Regina said and then went to the doorway. “Emma honey, can you come here?”

Lilly said her goodbyes and Emma came into the kitchen, sitting at the island. “What’s up?”

“We’re ready. We’ve called her to come over and we were wondering if you wanted to be there when we ask her. I will be honest and tell you that Ma and I are going to be…well we want honest answers.”

“Ruthless?” Emma asked with a smirk. “Yes, I think I want to know from her. But, how will you be able to tell if she’s being honest?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” Mal said as the doorbell rang.

Emma went to the cupboard and got a glass down, going to the fridge to see what there was to drink as Regina and Mal greeted their guest. They brought her into the kitchen and once she was seated, Mal casually blew some powder in her face. “Hello Blue.”

The woman gasped and went to stand up, but Regina stopped her, strapping her down with rope she’d had ready. “Not so fast, fairy. We need some answers.” Emma stayed in the back, knowing the woman hadn’t seen her yet. Regina gave Emma a ‘trust me’ look as she casually took the knife from the counter. “What do you know about how Snow got pregnant?”

Blue was pissed, but she was more surprised this was coming up. “I don’t know what you mean.” And just that fast, green smoke came from her mouth and she gagged from the taste. “What did you do?!”

“A little incentive to not lie.” Mal said with a smirk. “Now, exactly who are Emma’s parents?”

Blue was about to lie, but the taste was still there. She set her jaw, refusing to speak. As Regina lifted the knife, Emma shook her head and came around to where Blue could see her. She pulled out a chair and sat in front of her, folding her hands in her lap. “Blue is it? I know who I am, I know what I’m meant to do one day, but what I don’t know is where I belong. You see, I have magic. Not that I know how to use it or anything, but I found out that with great anger and frustration, it comes in a white light. That couldn’t be possible if my parents were Snow and Charming. My whole life, I knew I was loved, but I also knew I didn’t belong. I only ever wanted to know where and who I belonged to. I know there’s a whole history and world that I know very little about, but please put that aside for me. Please, tell me where I belong.”

Blue looked into Emma’s innocent face and let out a breath, her body slumping as she accepted what she must do. “Okay. I will tell you, but I have to explain.” She said, looking at all three as Regina and Mal also sat down. “Generations ago, the fairies needed help from mortals, help that we found was very hard to get. I was newly hatched and went with to a kingdom that had promised to at least discuss helping us. The great, great grandfather of Snow White said he and his kingdom would help on one condition. The family was to be assigned a fairy that was to help them and do whatever they asked whenever they asked. We spent hours negotiating and finally it was decided that I would be assigned to them and so long as the wish was something I had the ability to do and no one was badly hurt or killed, I would have to do it.” She looked sadly at Regina. “That was the real reason I couldn’t help you when you asked. I wanted to, more than you could ever know, but I was forbidden to. Much like you, Snow took a potion where she couldn’t have children, though unlike you, she didn’t know she had until later. She thought that one day, True Love would take the effects away.”

“They place all their damn hope into True Love.” Mal mumbled.

“Yes well, the thing is she wasn’t wrong.” Blue sighed. “May I please have some water?”

Emma got up and got her a glass of cold water, putting it down before she sat. “Please, tell me more.”

Blue drank and nodded, focusing on Emma as she knew this story was going to piss off the other two and maybe if she gained Emma’s trust, the girl – the Savior would protect her. “You see, when Charming kissed Snow and she woke up, Snow took that love for granted thinking True Love was forever. However, as time when on and Charming saw different sides of Snow, his love for her faded. She knew that, she could tell, and she didn’t want to lose him. She figured the only way to keep him was to give him a baby. She came to me, begging me to help her, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t reverse the poison she had been given and she got desperate. Meanwhile, our Intel of Faye had heard about Maleficent and Regina’s conception. You see, we see and hear all, and this news was joyous for us. We knew of Maleficent’s reputation, but we also knew that after her one act of revenge – revenge we completely understood and considered justifiable – that she wasn’t a huge threat.” She looked at Mal. “We also knew that you disguised yourself as an old woman who would sell tonics to help people who came from far for your help. Needless to say, we were happy for you. We were also happy that Regina was the other parent as we knew what that meant.”

“What do you mean?” Regina asked, entranced by this story.

Blue gave her a small smile. “That you found your True Love. You didn’t know it, of course, but you two could not have conceived without it.” Blue paused and sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. “You’re not going to like this next part, Regina, but I beg of you to try and remember that I had no choice. I was blood bound to do what I could so long as it didn’t kill anyone.” She glanced at Regina who, in order to keep herself calm, took Emma and Mal’s hands and nodded. “Your love with Mal did more than put a life inside of her; it put a life inside of you.” Blue’s eyes filled and her throat tightened, but she went on. “We were ecstatic, thinking that this would be the thing to make you see that you didn’t need that vengeance. You could put all your energy into your family, Regina, the family you created and always wanted. You didn’t know, but I did and I wasn’t going to tell anyone. I knew you’d find out, knew you’d figure it out, but I also knew that no one else had to know. Unfortunately, one of the other fairies did tell someone.”

“Snow.” Regina said in a whisper, not knowing how to feel about all of this.

“Yes.” Blue said, pursing her lips in disgust. “Of course, Snow went to see The Dark One before coming to me, so she already knew that I could do what she wanted and how I could do it. He convinced her that she needed to carry your baby so that she could raise the savior and eventually defeat you. She…she had a horrible plan, but she didn’t tell me that until later, or I could have denied her request. I’ll come back to that.” She took a breath. “I want you to know that through all of this, Charming had no idea. He didn’t know because Snow knew that he wouldn’t approve. You had fallen ill, Regina, but you didn’t know it was because of the pregnancy and you called for your healer. I disguised myself and told you and your guards that your regular healer had sent me because she was in a faraway kingdom. I hated it, I hated doing it, Regina and I know that no amount of apologies will help, but please know I hated myself and still do because of this. Anyway, I gave you a tonic to sleep and then did a spell to take the life from your womb. Obviously, that ‘healed you’ of your ailment because you had pregnancy sickness. I then put that life force into Snow’s womb. Only then, only once she knew I couldn’t take it away did she divulge her full plan.” Blue took another drink and looked at Emma. “I’m sorry, Emma, but I feel you should know. Her plan – because she didn’t think the curse would work – was to raise you as a Princess, as hers and David’s and then when you were older, she would gather the kingdoms, the whole realm if she could, and announce that you are actually the daughter of Regina and Maleficent and then…she was going to kill you in front of them as her form of final revenge.” Blue reached forward and put her hand on Emma’s. “You are where you belong, my child. You belong with your mothers and when the day comes that this curse breaks, I promise I will let the truth out.” She looked at Regina and Mal, such sorrow in her face. “I can never make it up to you two and I know that. I know it may sound like a lame excuse, but I had a blood oath and I had to do it. I was never so happy to hear that you succeeded in the curse because I knew that meant Emma had a chance and wouldn’t be with that horrible woman. I won’t even ask for your forgiveness because I don’t deserve it, but please know how sorry I am. Once the curse was cast and we came here, that broke the oath, I never have to do Snow’s bidding again and I can’t wait to get the truth out there.”

Regina and Maleficent were stunned and speechless, much like Emma, and suddenly Mal undid Blue’s bindings. “I hate what you did, but I do know what blood oaths entail and I know you had no other choice. Before I can change my mind, I’m putting you back under the curse.”

“Wait no!” Blue said, putting her hands up. “Please, if you do that I won’t know that I told you, won’t know that we ever had this conversation. Please, I promise I can keep up as normal until the curse breaks. Besides, if I’m no longer under, I can help you in other ways. I can help keep your girls safe from Mary Margaret. It seems even under a curse, she has it out for you.”

“Leave her.” Emma said, surprising even herself. “She’s right. If you put her back under, she won’t know that she told us. She’s vowed to help, and I want to make sure she keeps her word with no excuses.” Emma then looked hard at Blue. “Don’t mistake this for forgiveness. What you did was terrible.” Her eyes filled with tears. “Maybe after my mom explains to me what a blood oath is, I’ll feel different but for now, I hate you.”

Blue nodded. “I deserve that, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.”

“Go before we change our minds.” Regina said, though she held no edge to her voice. Blue saw herself out and Regina remained staring at the table. Suddenly she reached for Emma, cupping her face and staring into her eyes. “You’re mine. You’re really actually my baby.”

Emma’s tears overflowed as she nodded and hugged her mother. “I belong with you.” She let out and Mal couldn’t take it anymore and came over and hugged them both.

“You always belonged with us, Emma.” Mal said softly, kissing the blonde’s temple. “Funny how I birthed the brunette and you the blonde.” She said, looking at Emma with new eyes. “But I see it now. Your eye shape, my eye color, my cheekbones, your nose, your brains, your temper.”

Regina chuckled. “No baby, Lilly has my temper. I can’t wait to tell Lilly that you two are actually twins in a way.”

Emma smiled, this was her family, her real family. “He didn’t know. We must remember that later, that he didn’t know. And she…she was going to kill me. What if she…I don’t want to ever break the curse.”

“We will all be together, Emma, and you will be safe.” Mal stated. “But now I’m wondering if maybe she isn’t fully under the curse. Why else would she target Lilly?”

Regina let out a breath. “I can’t think about that right now. One thing at a time. Maleficent, we have our babies.”

Mal smiled. “We always have, baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Thank you so much for all the positive vibes from the twist in the last chapter. I tried to come up with something I hadn’t ever read before, and I’ve been told I did a good job haha. Now, some feedback I’ve gotten was ya’ll wanna see Emma and Lilly get into some trouble. What’s wrong with y’all?! Lol. I love getting feedback like that because I need fillers to make this ten chapters before the next installment. I hope this satisfies you.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 3**

Though Emma was happy to know the truth and happy that her parents were her mothers, she was still angry about everything that went with it. After the three moved to the living room and sat cuddled on the sofa, Emma started chewing at her bottom lip.

“Emma? What are you thinking?” Maleficent asked, stroking her hair.

“What’s a blood oath? I just don’t understand why she would do what she did knowing how wrong it was. Even if she didn’t know that Snow planned on killing me, she took me from my real mother.”

“She had to.” Mal said quietly. “They must have really needed a lot of help to agree to having a fairy take a blood oath.” Mal pondered her thoughts as she stroked Emma’s hair. “When one makes a blood oath, they have to abide by the agreement, or they will die. When it is made by a magical being, one that is as close to immortal as one can get, it’s far worse. If a fairy under a blood oath were to not do what was asked of her, she risks the fate of her kind; of all fairies.” Mal sighed and lifted Emma’s chin to look at her. “Do not hold it against her, Emma. It would be easy and justifiable to be mad at Blue forever, but if she’d have gone against Snow, all of fairy kind would be wiped out and as annoying as those little things are, they are needed in many ways.”

“But surely she could have told someone about it. She knew it was wrong and she just did it. Imagine if the curse wouldn’t have worked, imagine if…if I were being raised by her only to be publicly killed later.” Emma sighed and closed her eyes. “For all I know, I may still be publicly killed.”

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma. “I will never let that happen.” She had been quiet, and Emma looked at her, noticing her tears.

Emma wiped at her mother’s tears. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Regina said, sniffing. “It’s just that I remember that night she came to me. I remember being sick and calling for my healer and having some strange woman come instead. I remember feeling much better when I woke, but also as though something was missing. I didn’t know what it was, and I tried not to dwell on it, but…it was you.” Regina shifted and cupped Emma’s cheek. “I’m so sorry I let her take you. I should have…you should have been with me, in me. It is just as much my fault as hers.”

Emma shook her head. “No, it’s not. You didn’t know and she didn’t tell you.” Emma sighed and took Regina’s hands. “We still found each other, mom. We beat Snow.” She took one of Mal’s hands as well. “We are together.” She couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “And Lilly can’t hold it over my head that she’s yours, because I am too.”

Both Mal and Regina laughed and wrapped their arms around Emma. “This makes so much sense.” Regina said, running her finger along Emma’s nose. “I don’t see a thing of Snow in you at all. The things I thought were David are actually your mama. The light hair, lighter skin, eye color, hell even your personality. I should have seen it before.”

“Seen what before?” Lilly asked, coming into the room. “What’s going on?” She came and sat down by Mal, noticing Regina’s tears. “What’s wrong, mom? What did you find out?”

Maleficent put an arm around Lilly as Regina told her what they found out. Afterwards, Lilly was quiet as she took everything in. “You just let her go? She deserves to be punished for what she did.”

“No, we will need her when the curse breaks to tell the truth. She was under a blood oath and had no choice.” Mal stated, again explaining what a blood oath was.

Lilly looked at Emma, smiling a little. “So, you’re my real sister?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’ve always been your sister, Lil.”

“Right, but I mean, my real blood sister.”

“Yes, so you can’t hold it over my head that you’re their ‘real’ daughter.” She tried to look upset, but she smirked.

“Damn, I’ll have to figure something else out.” Lilly said with a smirk. She then gazed at Emma. “Do you feel better knowing where you belong?”

Emma smiled softly. “I feel better knowing I do belong here. I feel better knowing _she’s_ not my mother. I feel bad for David or Charming or whatever as I think when the curse breaks and he finds out, he’ll be devastated, but I’m glad I don’t have to watch him with his and Kathryn’s baby and feel any twinge of jealousy.”

“I’m sure.” Lilly said and then took a breath. “Moms, Emma and I are going out tonight.”

“We…we are?” Emma asked, having no idea what was going on.

“You are?” Regina asked, raising a brow and making a show to look at her watch. “It’s already eight.”

“Yes, and we’re fourteen, and its school break, and we live in a small safe town, and I want to celebrate that she’s my twin. Please, moms. Please.”

“Where do you think you’re going? You’re too young to go to the bar, it’s a bit dark for the park.”

“Just Granny’s.” Lilly said, but Emma could tell she was partially lying. “Grace’s dad made horrible food and I can hear Emma’s stomach growling, so we’ll just go eat, have some ice cream and be home by…midnight.”

“Nine thirty.” Mal said.

“Eleven thirty.”

“Ten and no later.” Regina said, giving Lilly a look.

“Fine. Ten.” She smiled at Emma. “Ready?”

“Um, sure.” The two got their shoes and coats on and headed out. “Lilly, what are we really doing?”

“We’re going to Granny’s.”

“Then what? Lilly, I can tell when you lie. I have no idea how moms don’t notice, but I do.”

Lilly looped her arms with Emma’s. “Let me ask you something, sis. I know this news is new but be honest with me. Before you knew, were you scared to get into any kind of trouble at all?”

Emma sighed. “Yes. I was always scared they’d send me away.”

“Exactly. Now that you know you’re theirs, do you really still have that fear?”

Emma thought for a few moments and couldn’t stop her lips from curling. “No.”

Lilly grinned. “Then let’s finally have some fun. We’re going to go eat, but then we’re going to a party.”

“Who’s party?”

“You know Jake from school?”

“Wait, you mean Jake who is a junior?”

“Yes. He invited me and Grace to his party and I’m bringing you.”

“Oh Lilly, I don’t know…”

“Have some fun, Ems.”

“Fine. Let’s go eat first.”

The two laughed and chatted as they ate, and Emma felt lighter than she had in a very long time. When they were done, Lilly went and talked to Ruby and Emma saw her slipping her something before turning and grabbing Emma’s hand and leading her out.

“What did you give Ruby?”

“Oh, just some insurance.”

“What?”

“I gave her some money so if Moms call, she covers for us.” Lilly looked at her watch. “We have an hour and fifteen minutes, Swan Princess, so let’s go have some fun.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh and let Lilly’s excitement draw her in. Jake lived in a nice house along the sea and as they got closer, the music got louder. “Where are his parents?”

“His mom died when he was a baby and his dad is out at the bar. He doesn’t care what Jake does so long as the cops aren’t called.” Lilly stopped and looked at Emma. “Don’t take a drink unless you or I pour it or we see who does and that they didn’t add anything. Don’t eat anything, especially brownies, and do not go into any room with a guy alone.”

Emma gave a nod and then wondered how her sister knew so much about this. “Lilly? Stay by me?”

“Of course, sis. Come on.”

The two went in and Emma tried hard not to stare as bodies pulsated with the music and the low lights. People were dancing, making out, smoking, drinking, laughing and having fun and Emma loved it. A guy came over and smiled at Lilly. “Hey Lils, you made it.” He said with a grin and for some reason, Emma instantly did not trust him.

Lilly smiled. “I did. This is my sister Emma.”

He looked at Emma, looked her up and down and back to her eyes and grinned. “Dang, you guys twins? One dark and illusive and the other light and innocent.”

“We are twins.” Lilly answered, biting her lip flirtatiously. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Jake licked his lips. “Thanks for coming. Come on, twins, let me get you drinks.”

The girls followed Jake and Emma watched as Jake poured a glass of beer and handed it to Lilly. He went to start another, and she held her hand out. “No, thank you, but do you have cans of soda?”

He looked at her and laughed. “Please tell me you’re joking. Come on, little one, this is a party.”

Lilly gave Emma a look. “She wants a mixer, that’s all.”

“Oh, well that’s different then.” He pointed to the drinks table. “Go see our bartender Matt.”

Emma shot Lilly a glare and then went to the table. Matt smiled. “What can I get you?”

“Um, coke? With lots of ice, please.”

He gave her a grin and she noticed his dimples and for some reason, she felt herself blush. “I can do that, but how about just a shot of rum with that?”

Emma bit her lip. “Sure, thanks.” She watched him pour and mix her drink as he added more than just a shot, but she figured she could just sip at it. When he handed it to her, his fingers brushed against hers and she found herself staring at his green eyes.

“What’s your name?” He asked, knowing he had her attention. “I’m Matt.”

“Emma.” She said, deciding not to give her last name as that would scare him away. She nodded towards Lilly. “I’m here with my sister.”

He looked over and gave a nod. “Lilly? Why hasn’t she brought you to parties before?”

“Oh, well it’s hard for both of us to get out of the house.” Emma said, sipping her drink and finding she liked it, so she drank some more. “This is good.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He leaned against the wall and crossed one leg in front of the other. “So, Emma, what’s it like having Lilly for a sister? She’s a bit…well she outshines others.”

Emma chuckled. “She likes attention, that’s for sure, but sometimes it’s good to not have the attention on you.” Emma had no idea where that came from and she took another drink. The two talked for a while and Emma lost count of how many times he refilled her drink, nor did she notice that it was mostly rum now.

“Let’s go sit down. I can take a break.” He said after filling her glass again.

Emma looked around and saw Lilly dancing with some girls she recognized from school. “Okay, sure.” She said and took his offered hand, letting him lead her to a sofa. They sat down and Emma tried to shift a bit away from him, but he put his arm around her and kept her close.

“You’re very pretty, Emma.” He said into her ear as his other hand rested on her knee. Right about now, Emma was glad she was wearing jeans and she put her hand on her leg to stop him from going higher.

“Thanks. I should go see Lilly.” She said, moving to stand, but he stopped her.

“She’s fine. She’s right over there dancing.” He said and looked at her. “Come on, Emma, you want to party like the big girls, right? Don’t want to be known as a freshman baby, do you?” He brought her closer to him. “Let’s see how good of a kisser you are.”

“Emma, there you are!” Lilly said, coming over and pulling Emma up from the sofa. “We have to get going. Sorry, Matt.”

Matt glared at Lilly and stood, grabbing Emma’s hand. “I was having fun with her, Lilly. Stop being jealous and let your sister be.”

Emma pulled her hand away, though she also felt the room start to spin. “Ineedtagohome.” She slurred and closed her eyes.

“Shit Em, you’re drunk.” Lilly said, holding her steady. “What the hell did you give her?” She asked Matt.

“Only what she wanted, and she wants more, so let me take her.”

“She doesn’t want you.” Lilly spat and turned to take Emma, but he wouldn’t let go.

“Come on, Emma, leave your sister and come have fun with me.”

Emma turned to him. “I hafta go…” and then she did it. She threw up all over him. “Home.”

“Gross!” Matt yelled. “Get the fuck out of here you sloppy little tease.”

Lilly rolled her eyes and pulled Emma out of the house, though once they were on the sidewalk, she knew she couldn’t walk Emma all the way home. “Emma, I have to call moms. You’re so drunk you can’t walk.”

“I justsaid a little rum.” She slurred and then bent over to throw up in the bushes. “Momsare gonnakill me.”

“Yes, then me, then you again. Shit, I never should have left you. I’m sorry, Emma.” She said and pulled her phone out, biting her lip. “Ma? We um…we need a ride.”

Emma sat shivering on the bench as they waited for Mal to come get them. “I’m sorry, Lil. I didn’tmean to drinkso much.” She slurred and then held her stomach.

“I know. It’s okay. Matt was just trying to get in your pants. He did that to me last time, but it didn’t work for him then either.”

Emma lay her head on Lilly’s shoulder. “’m sorry I ruined *hiccup* your night.”

Lilly chuckled a bit and put her arm around her sister. “You didn’t. I shouldn’t have dragged you there.”

“You didn’t. I wanted...wanted *hiccup* wanted to go.”

“Just remember that when moms are yelling at us and blaming me of taking you there.”

Emma sat up and looked at Lilly. “They won’t send me away, right?”

Lilly sighed, hating that Emma’s always had this fear in her. She turned and faced Emma head on and put her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “Emma, even if you weren’t theirs, even if you didn’t come from their world, they wouldn’t send you away. I hate that you think that, that you’re always so scared of that, but I promise you, there is no chance they are sending you away. They love you so much, Emma, we all do. Please, please put that fear to rest because it’s never going to happen.”

Emma’s eyes were filled with tears and she hugged her sister tight. “Thank you, Lilly. I love you somuch.”

Lilly hugged her back, rubbing her back as she did so. “I love you too, Em.”

Their car pulled up to the curb and Lilly grimaced to see both her mothers. The window rolled down and Regina looked out. “Get in the car. Now.”

Lilly sighed and helped Emma stand, walking her to the car and putting her in the seat before going to the other side and getting in. “Mom, before you…”

“Do not say a thing.” Regina said, eyes fixed on the road as Mal headed for home. “Not a word.”

Emma groaned and then looked around before opening her window and leaning out to throw up.

“Emma! Oh great. The mayor’s daughter hanging out of the car throwing up. This will be great publicity. Get back in the car and sit down.”

“’M sorry mom. There’s nothing to throw up in.” Emma said as she sat back down, resting her head back against the seat. She closed her eyes and let the wind from the window brush her face.

Regina was about to roll up the window when Mal stopped her. “The air will do her good.” She said quietly and Regina nodded, leaving it alone.

Once home, Regina got out and Mal sighed, getting out as well. Emma tried getting out, but as soon as her door open, she fell out of the car and just curled up on her side. Lilly closed her door and tried to help Emma up, looking at her mothers. “Aren’t you going to help her?”

Mal crossed her arms. “You two got yourselves into this mess, you can handle this on your own.”

“I can’t pick her up.” Lilly cried, feeling tears in her eyes. “She didn’t know she was drinking so much alcohol. She thought it was mostly coke with just a little rum. The dude was trying to get in her pants, only I didn’t know that until it was too late.” Lilly said and as Emma fell again, she fell with her. “Emma, get up!” She said, standing again.

“I can’t.” Emma said, starting to cry. “’M so dizzy.”

Regina huffed and went to Emma, standing her up and looking at her. “You will go up to your room and wait for me there. I am very, _very_ disappointed in you right now.” She pointed to the door. “Go.”

Emma sniffed and clumsily made her way to the door and crawled on her hands and knees up the steps. Lilly followed her and Regina and Mal closed and locked the door.

“I can not believe this is happening. How is it Emma’s the drunk one? I mean…I know that sounds bad, but this is something I expect from Lilly, not that it would make this any better. If they start teaming up on us now, we’re in for it.”

Mal couldn’t help but chuckle and she pulled Regina into the study and closed the door. “Don’t you get it, Gina? Tonight, was the first time Emma felt safe in getting in trouble. It was the first time she was confident that she wouldn’t be sent away. Yes, it’s not good that she got drunk and yes, she will have to be punished for it, but baby, this is good. She’s finally comfortable and finally knows she’s here to stay.”

Regina sighed, knowing Mal was right. “I get what you’re saying, but that doesn’t mean we let her off easily. Either of them. Sure, Lilly wasn’t drunk, but I’d bet my life it was her idea.”

“Sure, it was, there’s no doubt, but like you said, she’s not the drunk one. If rolls were reversed, would Emma be in the same trouble as Lilly?”

Regina thought about it. “No, but she’d be in some trouble.”

“So is Lilly, but this is one time we actually have to realize it’s Emma that did worse. This is new for all of us, but I can’t help but be glad for it. For now. I know if this continues, I’ll feel differently, but for now, I’m glad our baby finally feels safe.”

Regina let out a breath. “Me too. Let’s go make sure our ‘baby’ isn’t choking on her own vomit.”

The two went upstairs and checked on the girls. Lilly was in Emma’s room, trying to help her get changed. Mal came over and took the clothes from Lilly. “Let me do this. You go get ready for bed.”

Lilly let out a sigh. “Thanks. She’s not fun like this.” Regina went with Lilly while Mal stayed with Emma.

Maleficent helped Emma change and then took her into the bathroom to help her brush her teeth. She got out a bucket and filled a glass of water as Emma went back to her bed and laid down. “I’m leaving the bucket by your bed, baby girl. There’s also some pain killers and water here and I suggest you take it because you’ll be getting no sympathy in the morning.”

Emma sniffed and then took the pills and drank the full glass of water. Mal refilled it and came back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Emma looked at her, trying to focus on her. “Do you hate me now?”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Baby, we could never hate you. I thought you knew that. I though that you going out and doing this mean that you finally felt safe and comfortable.”

“I do. I just…I guess old habits die hard.” Emma said, feeling a bit less dizzy than before. “I do know you won’t send me away now. It feels so good to know that.”

Mal placed a cool, damp cloth over Emma’s forehead and kissed her cheek. “I’m glad you know that, Emma, but please also know that no matter what, we would never hate you. We may hate your choices, but never you.”

Emma pulled Mal closer and hugged her tight. “I’m sorry, Mama. I love you so much.”

“We’ll talk more tomorrow, but I love you too.”

“Lilly, who’s idea was it to go to this party?” Regina asked, sitting on the chair by Lilly’s desk.

Lilly sighed. “Mine, but Emma didn’t fight it; she wanted to go too.”

“Did you drink?”

“I had maybe three sips of beer, but then I just danced.” Lilly sat on her bed after changing and Regina joined her. “Mom, I know I should have kept a better eye on Emma, but she seemed to be okay talking to Mark. I didn’t know he was slipping her so much rum. I’m sorry I didn’t take better care of her.”

Regina sighed. “It’s not your job to take care of her, Lilly. What you should be sorry for is trying to grow up so damn fast. You are still a child – yes, a teen, but still a child. You only get eighteen precious years to be a child and then you’re thrown into adulthood with responsibilities and bills and jobs and who knows what else. You have four years left to just be carefree and enjoy life – take advantage of that.” Regina stroked Lilly’s cheek. “I had to grow up far too early and I never wanted that for either of you. Please don’t try to do adult things just yet, baby girl.”

Lilly nodded and cuddled into bed. “I’m sorry, mom. You’re right. We’re too young for things like that. I didn’t realize that until Matt tried pulling Emma away from me after he had his hands all over her. I knew what he wanted to do and I knew Emma was in no state to say no and I was scared. I would have called you, of course, but she threw up on him.” She said with a giggle. “Served him right.”

Regina felt sick and thankful that nothing terrible did happen. “I’m proud of you for standing up for your sister. We’ll talk more tomorrow about punishments, but just know that I love you so much, even if I don’t like your actions.”

“I love you too, mom. Go easy on Em tomorrow.”

Regina just kissed Lilly’s forehead and went to Emma’s room as Mal was coming into Lilly’s. Mal sat down. “I heard what you said, and I am also proud of you for helping your sister, but please do not let yourselves be in that situation again. Please.”

“I won’t, Mama. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.”

Regina shook her head, knowing that promise wouldn’t last forever, but hoping it would at least last a year or so. She came in and saw Emma on the bed with the cloth over her eyes. She sat down and took Emma’s hand, finding her daughter asleep. “Oh, my baby girl, how could you do something so silly?” She stroked Emma’s hair. “I love you so much and this foolishness doesn’t change that.” She leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

As Regina got up and switched the light off, she heard Emma groan and then turned as her daughter got up and rushed to her bathroom to be sick. Regina sighed and went in after her, holding back her hair and rubbing her back. Emma sank on her knees and rest her head on her arm. “Is it gonna be like this forever?”

Regina chuckled, putting Emma’s hair in a ponytail. “No baby. You’ll feel terrible for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow, but not forever.” She grabbed a washcloth and helped Emma wipe her mouth. “Emma, why did you do something so stupid?”

Emma looked down. “I didn’t know. I mean, I know there was some rum, but I told him to go light on it.”

“Couldn’t you taste the difference?”

“I didn’t pay attention. Mom, he’s a junior and he was giving me attention.”

Regina sighed and got Emma’s toothbrush ready for her. “He also tried to have sex with you, according to Lilly. Is that something you think you’re ready for?”

“What? No! I wouldn’t have had sex with him.”

“No? How would you have fought him off?”

Emma stood and sighed. “I don’t know.” She started brushing her teeth. She finished and looked at Regina. “I’m so sorry, mom.”

“I know you are.” Regina said softly and helped Emma back to bed. “But you’re still grounded. Ma and I haven’t decided for how long, but we’ll talk tomorrow.”

“If I haven’t died before then.”

Regina chuckled and tucked Emma in, putting the cool cloth back over her forehead. “You’re not going to die, but you’re also not going to like us tomorrow when we get you up bright and early.”

Emma groaned again. “I deserve it.” She grabbed Regina’s hand. “I love you, mom. I’m so sorry I was so stupid.”

Regina kissed Emma’s hand. “You’re fourteen, my darling daughter, you’re supposed to be stupid.” They both chuckled and Regina patted her hand. “I forgive you and love you so much. Try and get some sleep.”

Regina and Mal met in their room and were quiet as they got ready for bed. They lay down and cuddled in with each other. “What a day.” Mal said, making Regina nod. “I know what they did was wrong, but nothing, absolutely nothing can take away how happy I am to know that Emma is ours and that she’s where she belongs.”

Regina hummed in agreement, though she also felt a sadness inside her. “I’m happy too.”

Mal, knowing her wife, gave her a look. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t nothing me, Regina. I know you too well.”

Regina sighed. “I am happy that we know Emma’s truth and that she is where she’s always belonged. But…I’m also sad. I’m sad for what I didn’t get, Maleficent. I didn’t get to carry her like I should have. I didn’t get to know her inside me, feel her inside me, love her inside me. I’m sad I missed out on that. I’m sad I missed out on the bonding for her first five years of life. I’m sad that because of my thirst for vengeance, I lost my baby.”

Mal cupped Regina’s cheek. “I get that, baby, and I’m so sorry you missed all of that. I wish I could go back and change it for you, for both of us, for Emma, but we can’t. We have to be thankful we’ve had her for the last nine years and will have her for the rest of our lives. When the curse breaks, we have to fight the urge to go after Snow. Yes, she deserves to be punished, but we have to show that we are not like that anymore. We won. Baby, we won without having to do the terrible things she did. I know that doesn’t fix what happened and I’m sorry for that. Be sad for a while, Regina, you have every right, but don’t let it eat at you; don’t let it take away all the progress you’ve made.”

Regina kissed Mal, for no words would convey just how much Maleficent’s words meant to her. The two then settled in for the night, knowing that they well and truly had both their daughters with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! This chapter ended up being long and included some drama I didn’t anticipate lol. My characters seem to dictate what I do. People seem to enjoy the little family in this series, so I’m trying to think of things they’d go through. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> **Trigger warning for violence**
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 4**

Emma groaned as she rolled over in bed, a bright light piercing through her closed eyes and making her head pound.

“Time to get up, Princess.” Maleficent called, though to Emma it sounded as if she was yelling.

“Don’t yell at me.” Emma whined, bringing her hands up to her head and rubbing her eyes. “Everything hurts.”

“I’m not yelling, and of course everything hurts; you’re hungover.” Mal chuckled and pulled down Emma’s covers. “Now, get up, get showered and dressed and be downstairs in half an hour before both of your mothers come up here. You’ve got chores to do.”

Emma groaned as Mal left the room and knew not to test her mothers. She grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. Mal chuckled and made her way downstairs, hugging Regina from behind. “She’s awake, though she’s not happy.”

Regina smirked. “I knew she wouldn’t be. I feel a little bad about doing this, but we have to make sure she understands that what she did wasn’t okay and won’t be tolerated.”

“I agree, my love.”  
  


“We’ll get Lilly up later since she wasn’t drunk. However, she still went to the party so she still will have to do some chores.”

“What exactly are we having Emma do? I mean, the house is clean.”

“Well, breakfast dishes, windows, then I was thinking she’d mow the yard, but that may be too harsh with a hangover.”

“Maybe save that for Lilly. Have Emma weed the garden and maybe wash the cars?”

“Good idea.”

Just then, Emma came down in jeans and a hoodie, her wet hair pulled up in a messy bun. She sat at the counter with her head in her arms, resting at it. “I’m dying.”

It took Regina a lot to not coddle her. “You’re not dying, Princess, you’re hungover.” She put a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her and a cup of steaming coffee. “I know you’re going to say you can’t eat, but trust me, this will help. Breakfast was made for hangovers.”

“Good morning.” Lilly said as she came in the room as if she was awake for hours.

“What are you doing up?” Mal asked, surprised to see their other daughter.

“Hey, it’s not every day Emma gets punished. I wanted to witness it.”

“Rude.” Emma said, lifting her head and taking a bite of bacon. She put it back down and rubbed her temples. “For once in my life, I don’t think I want bacon.”

Mal chuckled and pushed the cup of coffee towards her. “Work on that first. I’ll give you a half hour before your real punishment starts.”

Emma sighed and sipped at it. “Can you just tell me what I have to do so I know?”

Regina put two aspirin on the table along with water. “You’re not going to argue about it?”

“About getting a punishment?” Emma asked, taking the pills. “No. I did wrong and I deserve it.”

Regina looked at Lilly. “You could learn from her, you know.”

Lilly rolled her eyes and started eating her own breakfast. “Yeah, she could learn a lot from me too.”

“You mean like how to get drunk?” Emma asked, drinking more coffee. “I learned that last night.”

“That was all you, sis, not me.”

“Well, Emma.” Mal cut in before the joking became real banter between them. “Emma, you’ll start with washing the breakfast dishes by hand; no dishwasher, then drying and putting them away, making sure the kitchen is spotless. Then you’ll wash the inside windows here on the main floor. After that, the flower garden out back needs weeding, and finally, our cars need washing.”

Emma took all that in and nodded. “Okay. The only thing that worries me is that I’m not exactly sure what are weeds and what aren’t.”

“I’ll show you, dear.” Regina said. “When you get that far. Now, there’s no rush, but I don’t want it to take all weekend. I’d prefer you get that all done today.”

“Me too.” Emma said, finding the coffee and aspirin were helping. She started eating, mentally making a list of how long she wanted each chore to take.

“Well, I’m going back up to my room. This is boring.” Lilly said, putting her dishes by the sink.

“You’re not off the hook, Lilly. You may not have gotten drunk, but you went to a party and lied about it.” Regina stated. “You, my dear, are mowing the lawn.”

“What?! That’s so not fair! I don’t wanna mow the lawn, that’s what you have the landscapers for.”

Emma rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast, taking her dishes to the sink. She filled it and started washing them as Lilly continued whining.

Maleficent crossed her arms. “Now you can add washing the upstairs window to your list of chores, Lilly, and if you keep going, we’ll keep adding more to your list.”

Lilly stomped her foot. “That’s not fair. I don’t even know how to work the lawn mower.”

“I’ll show you.” Emma said. “Let me clean the kitchen and I’ll meet you outside.”

“You know how it works?” Regina asked.

“Yeah. I was bored one day and asked Jason the landscaping guy.” Emma said with a shrug as she washed the last dish and started drying them.

“Tell you what, if you’re feeling up to it, and Lilly agrees, she can wash all the windows and you can mow.” Said Maleficent, watching the two. In all honesty, she wanted to take Emma’s punishments and give them to Lilly because of her attitude.

“It’s up to her.” Emma said. “I don’t want to make her upset. My headache is just about gone anyway.”

Lilly rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll do the windows.” She stomped out of the kitchen.

Emma wiped down the counters and looked at Mal. “Is the kitchen good?”

“Yes, honey.” Mal went to Emma and hugged her. “Thank you for not giving us attitude. We honestly expected more of an argument from you.”

Emma hugged her back and shrugged. “I deserve it. I am going to go change before going outside.”

The women watched her go and Regina sighed. “Is it bad I almost don’t want to make her do any chores now?”

“I feel the same way. I wanted to give her chores to Lilly to be honest. However, she did wrong and just because she knows it and is taking her punishment, doesn’t mean she doesn’t deserve a punishment.”

“I know, but…maybe we take off the weeding? The landscapers did it just last week.”

Mal nodded. “Sounds good. I’m going to go make sure the mower is all gassed up.”

Emma changed into shorts and her bikini top deciding to take the opportunity to get a tan while she was outside. Her head was still hurting, but it was more of a dull ache than the pounding it was before. She put her hair up in a bun, put her socks and tennis shoes on and grabbed her phone and ear buds before heading downstairs. Regina was in the hall and looked at her. Emma stopped. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just…I forget how much you’ve both grown sometimes.” Regina said, trying to hide the tears that unexpectedly came to her eyes. “Did you put sunscreen on?”

Emma playfully rolled her eyes. “No, I put on baby oil.” She laughed and put her hands up. “I’m kidding. I put on sunscreen. Now, I know they just did the lawn a few days ago, so this is more for punishment than anything, but I’m assuming I don’t have to bag the clippings?”

Regina gave her a smirk. “No, you don’t have to bag them. Just…make it look like you’re doing something.”

“I will.” Emma said, kissing her mother’s cheek before going down the stairs, putting her ear buds in at the same time.

“You sure you know how this works?” Mal asked as Emma started the push mower.

“Yes. I’m going to do the edging and then use the rider for the main yard. Don’t worry.” Emma pushed play on the music on her phone and started off.

“I’m your mother, I will always worry about you.” Mal said, knowing she wasn’t being heard. She watched for a bit before going in the back door to the kitchen. “How’s our wild child?”

“Still in her room. I mean, unfortunately, we didn’t say it _had_ to be done today.”

Maleficent gave a nod and then got her phone out, texting Lilly. “The windows don’t have to be done today however, you will be grounded to your room until they are done. The glass cleaner and paper towels are in the laundry room.” She read out loud as she typed and then sent it. She looked at Regina. “3…2…1…”

Lilly’s door flew open and she could be heard stomping down the hall and then down the stairs. She looked like a child as she pouted and stomped through the kitchen to the laundry room. She grabbed what she needed and went to the living room.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Mal. “It’s beautiful outside. Care to join me on the patio with some lemonade?”

“Sure.”

The two went outside with a pitcher full of ice and lemonade and some glasses. They figured Emma may want some at some point and was ready for it. They talked and soon, the mower stopped, and Emma went to switch to the rider.

“Princess, take a break and have some lemonade. I know you said you’re feeling better, but after last night, it’s easy to get dehydrated.” Maleficent said and poured Emma a glass.

Emma came and sat down. “You know that Lilly is sulking in the window, right?” She asked, watching her sister from the corner of her eye as she lazily wiped the kitchen window.

“We know. We also know she’s going to be doing the windows again since she’s actually making them worse.”

The three talked for a bit longer before Emma got up and started with the rider. When she was done, she used the bathroom before coming back out by her mothers. “You know, that’s not actually a bad job. If you ever wanted to save money, I’d do that on the weekends. It’s kind of relaxing and I get to listen to my music.”

Regina grinned. “I’ll remember that.”

Mal went inside and Emma got up. “I’ll get the cars washed and then I’m done, right?”

“That’s right honey. You hungry?”

“Yes, but I want to finish my punishment first.”

“Grilled cheese and barbeque chips?”

“Yes, please!”

“You got it.” Regina went inside and sighed as she heard Lilly giving Mal attitude. “Lilly, stop mouthing off before you really regret it. Just do your job right and you’ll be done.”

Lilly huffed, but went back to cleaning the windows. Emma filled a bucket with water and carwash soap and started first on Regina’s car. After washing the outside, she cleaned the inside and vacuumed it out. Once that was done, she started on the SVU which was harder to reach the top, but she was doing it. Just as she was about to vacuum the inside of Mal’s vehicle, she saw Paige riding her bike over to her. “Hey. Sorry, I’m kinda grounded…maybe. I’m not sure since I’m almost done with my punishment.”

“I just had to come see you. Are you okay?” Concern was etched all over Paige’s face.

“I’m fine. Just a little hungover. Why?”

“H..have you been on Facespace yet?”

“No. I’ve been trying to get my chores done. Why?” Emma felt her stomach sinking at the way Paige looked both worried and upset.

Paige sighed and brought her phone out, pulling something up and showing it to Emma. Emma squinted as she looked at the blurry picture. It was obviously her and Matt sitting on a couch and talking. Under the picture was a comment. “Bag a Freshman night was almost a success for Matt. Unfortunately, he picked the virgin snow queen who is too frigid to let anyone near her. Emma Mills needs to be taught a lesson, boys. Teach her what girls are good for, show her what it means to be taken by a real man. Hell, let’s get a group together and take our turns with her. This bitch has to be broken in.”

Emma felt tears in her eyes and looked at Paige. “This is a joke, right? Whoever wrote this is basically telling guys to rape me.”

“I know. That’s why I had to see how you are.” Paige said, looking around. “You should tell your moms. It’s on…well almost everyone from school has shared it. The girls are pissed and saying how wrong it is while the guys are…” Paige sighed. “Making plans.”

Emma wiped at her eyes and watched as a car slowed down as it came towards her driveway. A guy Emma recognized, but didn’t know leaned out the passenger window. “You’re gonna be mine, Mills.” He said and dramatically licked his lips. “Don’t get caught alone.” He laughed as he got back in the car and it sped off.

“What was that about?” Regina asked as she came outside. Emma, however, suddenly felt sick and went to the bushes before emptying her stomach. “Emma, honey, what’s wrong?” She went to her daughter, rubbing her back. “You’re doing too much too fast.”

“It’s not that, mom.” Emma said, tears in her eyes. “Show her Paige.”

Paige gave a nod and showed Regina her phone. Regina read it and was instantly pissed. “Does anyone know who actually started this? Who typed this up?”

“I don’t know, Mrs. Mills. I just have seen it shared. I thought you guys should know because this could be very dangerous.”

“You’re right. Thank you for coming over and telling us.” Regina took a breath. “Okay girls, come inside for lunch. Emma, thank you for doing your chores, but you’re done now and Ma and I have to talk about this and what to do next.”

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Emma said, glumly.

Regina turned and faced her, cupping her cheeks. “Emma, do not let this get you down. Some boy got upset that you didn’t kiss him. Boo fucking hoo. Don’t worry; we will figure out who it was and he will be punished. You, my love, did nothing wrong at all.”

“Everyone is going to be laughing at me when I got back to school after break.” Emma said, letting more tears fall. “And how am I supposed to fight off guys when they’re basically lining up to rape me?” She looked at Regina, the little girl in her showing. “I’m scared, mom.”

Regina kissed Emma’s forehead and held her close. “I know, baby, but Mama and I will never let anyone hurt you like that. I promise.”

“Emma, the girls won’t laugh at you.” Paige said, looking at her phone again. “They’re pissed and standing by you. Some of the senior girls are starting a group to protect you at school. They’re asking for any guys to come forward and tell them who did this. Emma, some of the guys are even upset about this. The good ones who don’t think this is right at all are joining in, vowing to protect you.”

“What if they’re just saying that?”

“It doesn’t matter, Ems, because you have people who have your back.”

Regina smiled, proud of what she was hearing from the kids. In some cases, a parent has to stand back and let their child experience things in life. This, however, was not one of those times as this was encouraging boys to commit a crime against a girl – her girl, and that was not okay. “Let’s go inside and you can try to eat.”

As they came in, they heard Lilly in the living room. “Matt! I know you know who did this. If it wasn’t you, who the hell was it?...This is not okay! This person is telling people to rape my sister!...If you cared at all, you’d be honest and…the fucker hung up on me!” She said and Emma figured Mal was out there with her.

Emma sighed and sat at the table with Paige. “Lilly, he’s not going to tell you.”

Lilly and Mal came into the kitchen. “You saw it?” Emma just nodded and Lilly came over and hugged her from behind. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure out who did it and in the meantime, I’ve got your back. No one will touch you!”

“You’re damn right no one will touch you.” Mal all but growled as she helped Regina getting the lunch plates ready. “Regina, I did get a call from Kristin from the PTA and she said she’s calling an emergency meeting with the school about this. Though it’s not a school issue, it’s a kid issue and she wants the culprit to be found just as much as we do, and she wants to make sure all the parents know this is serious.”

“So this is another thing the whole town is going to know about?” Emma asked, slumping more.

“Yes. I’m sorry, but part of living in a small town is everyone knowing things, but this is important.” Regina stated. “If this was Paige or Grace or any other girl in your school, we’d be doing the same things. People care, Emma, and this is a serious issue.”

There was a knock at the door and Lilly went to get it. “That’s Grace. Ma said she could come over since I finished the windows.”

Emma started eating her sandwich when the girls came back in. “Hey Mills family.” Grace said, sitting by Paige. “Emma, I’m so sorry for what’s happening, but did you hear about the senior girls? They’re not having this at all and they are campaigning to find the person who did this and make sure all they guys know this is not okay. It’s like a movement!”

“They don’t even know me.”

“They don’t have to. They’d do this for any girl in your situation. It’s kinda kick ass, honestly.” Lilly said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

That night, Regina and Mal went to the meeting and Emma and Lilly were at home watching a movie. Emma sighed as she put her popcorn down. “I don’t like all the attention.” She said, looking through her phone. “I mean, some girls would love to have everyone know who they are, but I don’t. I don’t get why it was me. I had never gone to a party before, so what does this person have against me?”

“I don’t know Em. It could be a mixture of things. You’re the daughter of the mayor, you’ve never been in trouble, and well…you’re beautiful.”

Emma looked at her sister. “You are too, Lilly. You’re Regina’s daughter too.”

“Yeah, but they all know me. I’ve been at parties before, I’ve hung out with them before. You’ve kinda stayed in your own group of friends and stuff. You’re like…the Princess while I’m the ‘bad girl’. Don’t get me wrong, I’m okay with people thinking I’m just a bad girl because it surprises them when I do good things. I just think you were new there, so you were the target.”

Emma chewed her lip. “Lilly, have you ever…at the parties, have you ever had sex?”

Lilly laughed. “No. Emma, I’m not like that.”

“I didn’t say you were. I just was curious. The thing is…if it weren’t for you, he probably could have gotten me into a room and…I was so drunk, I couldn’t have stopped him. No one has done that to you, right?”

“No. They’ve tried, but I never drank that much.”

“If they ever do, you tell me. I’ll kick their ass.” Emma said with a small grin.

Lilly smiled. “I will. I’d love to see you kick someone’s ass.”

They were quiet for a bit as they watched the movie until they heard glass being broken in the kitchen. “What was that?” Lilly asked, holding Emma’s arm.

“I don’t know.” Emma was scared, but she got up, Lilly holding her but standing behind her. “Do you have your phone? Have it ready to call 911.”

“Emma, maybe we should stay here.”

“No. I want to make sure everything is okay.” She grabbed a fire poker from beside the fireplace and headed to the kitchen, Lilly trailing behind her. “Hello?” The kitchen was dark, but Emma could feel that someone was in there. “Mom? Mama?” She asked and flipped the lights on. She gasped as four hooded figures stood in front of her.

“Mommy and Mama aren’t here, Princess. Four, get the sister!”

One of the figures went for Lilly, but Emma held onto her. “Leave us alone!” Emma yelled out, swinging the fire poker.

“Careful, little one, or someone will get hurt.” The poker was torn from Emma the same time Lilly was. Lilly was kicking and screaming, but the person took her out of the kitchen. Emma was terrified as she was backed against the wall by the three remaining. “Don’t worry, after the first couple times, you’ll learn to love what we’re going to do to you.” They seemed to jump on her at once, but Emma fought back. She kicked and punched and wasn’t going down easily. “You stupid bitch! Stop fighting!”

Emma felt someone grab her head and throw her to the ground. Pain in the form of stars radiated through her head as it was smashed on the ground. The last thing she remembered was a bright white light and then darkness.

Lilly was pushed into a closet and she banged on the door before remembering she had her phone. She called 911 and almost as soon as Graham answered, she felt tears falling. “They’re attacking Emma. Please get here now! Mom and Ma are at the school, but there are four of them. Graham, please come now.”

“I’m close by, I’ll be there soon.” He said and turned his cruiser around, flashing lights and sirens now on. “Does she need an ambulance?”

“I don’t know. Graham, I need to call my mom.”

“Are you safe?”

“I was pushed in a closet. They’re not coming after me.”

“Okay, call your mom, but please be careful. I’ll be there soon.”

Lilly hung up and called her mom, her hands shaking. Regina didn’t answer and Lilly huffed, dialing Mal’s number. When she didn’t answer, she was angry. She sent a text to both of them. “CALL ME! 4 OF THEM BROKE IN AND ARE HURTING EMMA. I’M LOCKED IN CLOSET. I CALLED 911, BUT PLEASE CALL ME!” She waited about four seconds before Regina was calling her. “Mom! You need to come home.” She cried, wishing she could crawl through the phone. “I tried! I tried to stay with her, but he was too big. He carried me away.”

“Okay Lilly, breathe. Please just breathe. Mama and I are on our way and Graham is talking to Mama now and said he’s at the house. Just try to stay calm.” Though Regina was far from calm herself, she had to try to keep her daughter from freaking out. “Baby, it’s not your fault. Just breathe with me.”

Graham knew he should wait for back up, but he also knew that a 14 year old girl was inside the house potentially getting raped so he busted open the door and went in with his gun drawn. He was a bit surprised by what he saw when he did so. The four boys were all on the floor clearly knocked out, but he rushed over to Emma as she was on the floor, but also bleeding from her head. He called for an ambulance and checked for a pulse. “Emma? Emma honey, it’s Graham. You’re safe.” He checked and she was breathing and had a pulse, but was clearly knocked out. He checked the boys and found they were all breathing as well and then went to the closet. “Lilly, it’s Graham.” He said, unlocking it.

“Is Emma okay?” Lilly asked, coming out and taking deep breaths.

“She’s knocked out. I’ve called an ambulance, but she is breathing and has a pulse. The four guys are also knocked out. What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was locked in the closet.” Lilly said, going to Emma. “Oh, Emma. I’m so sorry.” She cried, careful not to move her. “Will she be okay?”

The front door opened and the paramedics came in, rushing over to Emma. Lilly stood back, hugging herself and praying her sister would be okay. She noticed movement and looked over at one of the hooded guys. “You fucker!” She growled and went to him, punching him in the face. “How dare you?!”

Matt held his nose and put his hand up to stop Lilly, but Graham came over and pulled Lilly away. “Let me handle this.” He said to her and watched as the guys were slowly waking up. Thomas came in the back door and the two started cuffing the guys after making sure they were okay. “What happened?”

Matt just looked around. “We came here to scare them. We weren’t going to hurt them.”

“Well someone hurt Emma.” Graham said as the girl was put on a stretcher.

“That’s because the bitch wouldn’t stop fighting.” Another kid said. “She got what she deserved. Then…I don’t know what happened. There was a bright light and…then I woke up.”

“Well you’re all under arrest.” He said, figuring he’d talk to them more at the station. Thomas took them out one by one to the cars and finally Regina came in.

Lilly ran to their arms, crying and apologizing and as much as they wanted and needed to comfort her, they needed to see Emma. “How’s Emma?” Regina asked.

“She’s not waking up.” Lilly said, shaking from fear.

A paramedic came over. “She’s okay. She has a bad bump to the head, so she’s passed out, but her pulse is good and so is her breathing. We have to get her in and get CT scans done to know what kind of damage there is.”

Regina’s tears fell. “Damage? Will she…” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

“Madam Mayor, I’m sorry but we don’t know more than that right now.”

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Maleficent paced as Regina and Lilly cuddled in the waiting room. None of them were talking as they were all worried and waiting to hear about Emma. Finally a nurse called them back into Dr. Whale’s office. He came in and sat down, putting a folder down. “You have one hell of a fighter in there.” He said and folded his hands to look at them. “She’s got a skull fracture and we got it all cleaned and stitched up. Unfortunately, we did have to shave part of the back of her head.” He said, pulling out one of the less scary pictures. “She wasn’t hurt anywhere else. We did a full exam and they didn’t…they didn’t get to her.” He said softly.

“Is she awake?” Maleficent asked.

“Not yet. Brain injuries are so hard to diagnose. The scans don’t show any permanent damage, but it was severe enough that she is in a coma. I know that’s scary, but none of her injuries are life threatening. When she wakes, there are some side effects that could be there for years to come.”

“Like what?” Regina asked.

“Well, short term amnesia for one. The scans show no indication of long term, but again, it’s hard to tell until the patient is awake. She could also suffer from chronic headaches, loss of smell or taste, increased tiredness, and even vision issues like blind spots. She could have a harder time controlling her body temperature so she may feel too cold or too hot. Other possible side effects could be that she has a hard time focusing, a hard time processing information and solve problems. Her pituitary gland was not damaged, so she won’t have any hormone issues. There are potential emotional side effects also like she may become angrier or irritable easily, she may be less sensitive to people’s feelings or even lose her inhibitions and do things that may not seem appropriate. She may laugh or cry more, develop depression, anxiety, or PTSD. Or, she may not have any of these things. If she does, they may last a day, a week, or for years. I’m sorry I can’t be more direct, but we will know more once she wakes up. This folder has a lot of information and resources, but I think it’s best we see how she is and go from there. I just want you to be prepared.”

Mal let her tears fall as she thought of her sweet, loving, caring, empathetic baby girl and hoped she’d be the same after all of this. Though, no matter what, she’d love her for whoever she was. “Do you know when she’ll wake up?”

“No. Right now, we’re letting her body do what it needs to do. A coma is what the body and brain does to heal itself. If it feels it is in danger, it shuts down so that it can focus on what needs to be dealt with most. As of now, we prefer to let her body do its work and wake up when it feels ready. However, if it lasts for more than a week, we’ll try to medically wake her up. We will keep her here while she heals because she will need to be hooked up to IV’s and all that and we’re putting her in a larger room so you all can be there. There’s no real evidence that a person in a coma knows what’s going on, but we feel it’s best that they are able to have their loved ones there and we encourage you to talk like she can hear you. Include her and don’t talk about her in the room unless it’s positive. They’re moving her there now and when you’re ready, Jennifer will take you to her room.”

Regina let out a breath, not exactly knowing how to feel. “I don’t want to leave her, but we didn’t bring anything.”

“We’ll figure it out, baby.” Mal said, taking her hand.

“If you have any questions, the nurses are wonderful and if they can’t answer, they will find me or another doctor.” Whale said. “We will be closely monitoring her, but I really do think she’s going to wake up and be the Emma you love.”

“I love her no matter what, but I know what you mean.” Regina said and took a deep breath. “Can we go see her?”

Jennifer took them to Emma’s room and Regina was surprised by how big it was. There was Emma’s bed, but there was also a double bed and a cot – as if they knew the family would be staying there. “Thank you.” She said before going to her baby girl. She let her tears fall as she saw everything she was hooked up to. She took Emma’s hand and kissed it. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.” She cried, softly swiping hair from her forehead. “I’m sorry I let you get hurt.”

_It wasn’t your fault, mom._ Emma thought, but couldn’t say. She just couldn’t wake up, no matter how hard she tried. She felt her mother’s tears fall onto her arm and she so badly wanted to wipe them away. She tried squeezing her hand, tried doing anything, but she just couldn’t. _I love you so much. I’m here…I’m right here and I’ll figure out how to wake up._

“Mom? I’m sorry, to interrupt, but Ruby just texted me and asked if we wanted her to get anything for us. I was thinking maybe I’d see if she could pick me up and I’ll pack us some stuff so you and Ma can have some time with her?”

Regina gave a nod and hugged Lilly. “That would be nice. Just some sweats for Ma and I for tonight as we’ll go home tomorrow and get more. Maybe some phone chargers and my laptop? It’s in my brief case.”

“Would you mind grabbing my kindle?” Mal asked and found some paper to make her a list. “Oh and of course our bathroom stuff. Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“I’m sure.”

After Lilly left, both Mal and Regina sat by Emma’s bed, one on each side. They each took a hand and for a while, just stared at Emma, willing her to wake up. “We love you, Princess.” Mal said softly. “You take your time and do what you need to do and we’ll be here waiting.” Regina got a call from Graham and went to the hall for a while and Mal kissed Emma’s forehead. “I love you so much, baby girl. Please come back to us when you’re ready.”

_I will, Mama, I’m trying. I swear I’m trying._

“Graham said the four boys are being detained and are being charged with breaking and entering, attempted rape, false imprisonment for locking Lilly in the closet, and assault and battery. They’ll be locked up for a while. What he can’t figure out is what stopped them. They all said there was a flash of white light and they don’t remember anything until they woke up. One of the boys, a Dylan confessed to being the one who actually took Emma by the head and threw her to the ground, however since no one stopped him, they’re charging all of them.”

Mal sighed and looked back at Emma. “A white light? Do you think her magic made an appearance again?”

“Why would she be more magical than Lilly?”

“Well, Lilly is part dragon, so a lot of her magic could be tied into that. Also, Emma was magically taken from you and magically put in Snow. She, as a fetus, had more magic around her than Lilly did, so maybe she absorbed it. I know what I saw that night, Regina, and it was magic. She’s powerful.”

“Good. I hope she is and I hope it was her magic that knocked those fuckers out.” Regina stated as she gently traced her daughter’s cheek. “You just rest, my love. Rest and come back to us.”

_I will. I swear I will._ Emma thought before letting the darkness take her deep under again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! Thank you so much for all your reviews!!! Some of you had been reading my mind lol. Anyway, here’s chapter 5
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 5**

Lilly sat in the bed next to Emma, holding her hand. “Moms, go home for a bit. Take a real shower, eat some real food, and take a break. It’s been three days and you haven’t left once. I’ll stay with Emma and we’ll be okay.”

Mal sighed and looked at Regina. “She’s right, babe. We deserve an hour.”

“Emma doesn’t get an hour.” Regina said, then instantly regretted it; Mal was not the enemy. “Fine. You’re right; I do need to take a hot shower and try to relax. Are you sure you’ll be okay? You’ll call if there are any changes?”

“Yes, and yes. Mom, Emma and I will be just fine. Go relax and maybe bring back my laptop? Oh, and my backpack so I can do my schoolwork.”

“You want to do schoolwork?” Mal asked with a raised brow.

“I’m bored and there’s only so many levels of Best Fiends I can play before it’s too much.” She saw the guilt her mothers’ eyes. “But I want to be here. I do, I swear.”

Mal kissed Lilly’s temple. “Okay, baby. Laptop and backpack. Anything else?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no to a bacon cheeseburger and onion rings from Granny’s. Maybe the smell would wake Emma up.” Lilly said, looking at her sister.

Mal looked at Emma with tears in her eyes. “Maybe it would wake her up.” She said before kissing Emma’s forehead.

Regina went and hugged Lilly and then kissed Emma’s forehead. “I love you both so much.”

Once they were gone, Lilly closed the door and turned the lights low. She had sworn she could hear her sister earlier, and after hearing her mothers talk about magic, wondered if maybe they had some kind of connection. She got back on the bed and faced her sister, taking her hand. “Emma, please talk to me. I think you tried earlier, but with moms talking, I couldn’t focus. I’m focusing now, Emma.” She closed her eyes, straining for her ears to hear.

_I’m here, Lilly. I’m here._ Emma tried desperately to call out.

Lilly felt tears in her eyes as she tried to hear Emma. This time, instead of saying anything out loud, she focused again and closed her eyes. _Emma, can you hear me?”_

_Lilly! I’m here!_

Lilly gasped and opened her eyes, seeing Emma was still in the coma. _I hear you. Emma, wake up._

_I’m trying, Lilly. I’m trying to wake up all the time and then I get tired and it all goes black. I’m here though, please don’t let them give up on me._

_Emma, they’d never give up on you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you._

_Don’t, Lils, it wasn’t your fault. Lilly did they…rape me?_

_You don’t remember?_

_No. I just remember my head being grabbed, a white light, blinding pain, and then it was all black._

_They didn’t rape you, Emma. You…well moms think you used magic; that was the white light. They were all knocked out. They’re all in jail now and are getting charged with a bunch of charges._

_Good. Lilly, I will wake up, right?_

Lilly squeezed Emma’s hand. _Keep trying, Emma, but don’t wear yourself out. Just give it a good try now and then. Dr. Whale said you will wake up; it’s just a matter of time._

_Okay. Lilly? Will you give moms a message?_

_Of course._

_I don’t know if she wants you to know, but earlier or yesterday – I can’t really keep track of time – when it was just me and her, she sat here and cried saying how sorry she was. She kept saying she was a failure and couldn’t protect me as a baby and couldn’t protect me now. Please tell her she’s not a failure, Lilly. Tell her I said to stop blaming herself. I hate that she feels like that and it made me so sad. Mama also started crying and said how sorry she was for all of it. I hate them blaming themselves._

Lilly sighed, tears in her closed eyes. _Emma, I’ll tell her, but we all are sitting here blaming ourselves._

_You need to stop. Please. None of you made those jerks do what they did. Just please tell moms that I love them so much and I don’t blame them for anything that’s happened._

_I will._

_Tell them I love you all and I swear I’m trying to wake up._

_We love you so much, Emma. We’ll be here waiting._

_Lilly, I’m so tired._

_Then sleep, sis, take your time._

_I love you._

Lilly opened her eyes and kissed Emma’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

Meanwhile, Regina and Mal got home and Regina sighed, taking her shoes off. She then got mad and kicked them across the hall. “It’s not fair!” She let out as Mal wrapped her arms around her wife.

“Let it out.” Mal said softly. “Let it out, baby.”

Regina did just that as Mal moved them to sit on the steps. She sobbed as Mal cried quietly. Mal had broken down at the hospital and now was her time to be strong for Regina. “I feel so guilty.” Regina said, her sobs subsiding. “Mal, ever since I found out she was actually mine, I’ve felt so much guilt and this has just made it worse.”

Mal rubbed Regina’s back. “Baby, I know it’s hard, but it wasn’t your fault then and it wasn’t your fault now.”

“Not just that, Mal, but…remember when we first found her? We planned such horrible things. We were going to kill her or make her bad. Here, she was ours the whole time.”

Mal sighed. “I know baby, and it’s all coming out now because we’re highly emotional. We need to focus on the now, baby. I know it’s hard, I feel the guilt too, but she needs us now.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You have every right to break down and now is the time to do it.”

“I…Mal when you took Lilly to breakfast yesterday, I broke down to Emma.” Regina admitted, fresh tears in her eyes. “I held her and cried and broke down and told her how sorry I was for everything then and now. I didn’t tell her our plans; there’s no way I can ever tell her that, but I told her how sorry I was that I just can’t seem to protect her.”

“Regina, I broke down to her too.” Mal admitted. “I…we never should have left her and Lilly home alone. We were so stupid. I know we didn’t force those boys to do what they did, but there’s nothing anyone can tell me that will make me not feel guilty for leaving them home. I also thank the stars that Lilly wasn’t hurt and that makes me feel guilty.” She sighed and took a breath. “I think we need our baby to wake up. When did Dr. Whale say we could medically wake her?”

“After at least a week. Mal, I want her up so badly, but I want her to be ready. I think you and I need to allow ourselves to take these little breaks. I also agree with you that we never should have left them home alone.” Regina sighed. “Let’s take a long hot shower and try to relax.”

An hour later, the two went to Granny’s to order lunch for all of them. Regina had ordered for Emma, forgetting that she wouldn’t be eating and changed the order. Granny put her hand on Regina’s. “We’re all sending her our thoughts, Madam Mayor. Sending hope that she recovers soon.”

Regina gave a small smile. “Thank you, Eugenia.”

When the food was ready, Granny handed them a couple bags. “Extra onion rings and some of my strawberry lime cake that I know Lilly loves. Tell those girls we’re missing them.”

Mal smiled. “Thank you; I’ll tell them.”

Lilly went between watching the TV and watching her sister as she waited for her moms. She knew they needed a break, but she was ready for them to come back. She had Emma’s hand in hers and was softly running her thumb along Emma’s palm. She looked back at her and stroked her hair back from her forehead. “Emma, I hope you’re sleeping, but I have to say this. I’m so sorry for being such a shit sister to you. I’m sorry for ever saying you weren’t their real child and for making you feel like you weren’t enough. When you first came, I was so looking forward to someone to play with, but I also…Emma, I also hated when you’d get attention. I was so selfish and I’m so sorry.” Lilly said, sniffing and blinking back tears. “I’m so sorry I was such a shit sister. You didn’t deserve that at all, and I will never be able to say how sorry I am enough.”

“Honey, you were never a shit sister.” Regina said softly so as not to scare her daughter. “You always loved her, and she always loved you.” She rubbed Lilly’s back, trying to comfort her.

Lilly turned and wrapped her arms around her mother. “Mom, I talked to her earlier. She talked to me.”

“What do you mean she talked to you?” Regina asked, pulling back to look at her. “Did she wake up?”

“No. I talked…we talked in our heads.” Lilly sat up and faced her mothers. “I thought I heard her earlier, but I couldn’t focus. Then you guys were gone, and I focused really hard and we talked. Mom, I can tell you don’t believe me, but she told me about what you said to her before. She told me you blamed yourself for everything and she doesn’t want you to do that. She said she loves you guys so much and she’s trying hard to wake up, but she gets so tired.”

Mal came over, pulling up a chair. “I believe you. While you may have been inside of me, and she inside your mother, you’re magical twins and there’s no saying what you could do if we still lived back in our world with magic. The fact that you two can communicate like that in a world with no magic is astonishing, but I believe you.” Mal bit her lip. “How is she?”

“Tired. She said she’s just so tired.”

“Then we’ll let her keep resting. She’s not ready to wake up.” Regina stated with a nod as she looked at Emma. “You just sleep sweet girl and don’t push yourself to wake up until you’re ready. We will all be here waiting.”

**TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS**

Over the next two weeks, Lilly went back to school, though Regina and Mal promised they’d call her out of classes if Emma woke up. They had a slew of visitors including Blue, Ruby, David and Kathryn and though they wanted their daughter to wake up, they also relied on Lilly speaking with her and knowing she was growing stronger.

“Regina please go into work today. I know you have a lot of meetings and things to catch up on. I promise Emma and I will be just fine, and I will call if there’s any changes.”

Regina sighed and looked at her daughter before looking at Mal. “Okay. I’ll be back by five.”

“Ruby’s bringing us some food tonight; not burgers and onion rings again.” She chuckled. “I think it’s meatloaf and potatoes with mixed veggies.”

“That sounds better than burgers, but I think if you don’t mind, tomorrow I’ll go home and make something.”

“Sounds great.” Mal said, kissing Regina. “Now go.” She watched Regina go and then looked at her daughter. “Okay, baby girl, time to do some stretches.” A physical therapist had come in and shown the women what they could do to help with Emma’s body so that when she did wake up, she wouldn’t be too weak from being in bed all the time. Sure, she wouldn’t get up and run a marathon, but at least this way, she should be able to at least walk a bit when she got up. Mal worked Emma’s legs and arms through the different stretches and then she helped the nurse to bath her daughter. She knew Emma would be mortified if she knew they were doing this, but they had to keep her hygiene up.

When Emma was put back in bed, Mal turned the lights down and laid on the bed next to her daughter. “Emma, my love, I miss you so much.” She said, stroking Emma’s cheek. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Emma’s. _Emma, please talk to me. Lilly said you two talk almost every day; please try and talk to me._ After about ten minutes, Mal sighed and stroked Emma’s forehead. “Maybe it just works with you and Lilly because you’re twins. I just hope we’re doing the right thing by waiting and not using medicine to bring you out of your coma.” Emma focused and was trying hard to both talk to her mom and squeeze her hand. Mal gasped as she felt Emma’s hand gently tighten around hers. “I’m going to take that as a good sign. We will keep being patient. I don’t know what you can and can’t hear, so if you’ve heard all the things that could happen once you wake up and you’re scared, please know that no matter what, we will always love you. Even if you wake up the grumpiest, most rude and angry person ever, we will love you just the same.”

Emma was glad to hear her Mama say that as she had heard that a side affect of her injury was mood changes and other changes and she was scared for that. However, she decided she’d rest and when the whole family was their again, she’d try to wake up…again. The truth was, she’d been trying to wake up since the day she was brought in and just couldn’t do it. It scared her as she felt that her ‘sleep’ times; the times she was in the dark, was longer and longer each day.

“Any sign of changes?” Regina asked as she brought in supper from Granny that night.

“She kind of squeezed my hand earlier.” Mal said and told Regina what happened.

“I’ve been trying to talk to her, but she’s ‘sleeping’.” Lilly said and sighed. “I think we should talk to Dr. Whale about waking her up. She’s unreachable more often than not lately.”

As they were eating, Lilly gasped and grabbed her head as Emma’s voice filled it. _Lilly, I can’t wake up. I’m trying so hard, but I can’t. I’m so scared I’m never going to wake up. Lilly, please help me._

“Lilly? Baby what is it?” Regina asked, concerned as she watched her daughter.

“She can’t wake up. Mom, she said she’s tried so hard but can’t and now she’s worried she’ll never wake up.” Lilly said, tears in her eyes. “She’s begging for help.”

Regina looked to Mal and nodded. “Then we will help her.”

Not an hour later, they were standing around Emma’s bed with Dr. Whale as the nurse injected a medication into Emma’s I.V. “This isn’t a guarantee that she will wake up, but it usually does the trick. All her scans came back great, so honestly, there’s no reason not to wake her up. Now, sometimes it takes more than once. It’s not always like on TV where they wake up and that’s it; sometimes, they wake up, go back under, and wake up again later.” He looked at the nurse. “Dim the lights please.” She did so and Dr. Whale nodded to Regina.

Regina was holding Emma’s hand and looking at her. “Emma honey, can you hear me?” She asked softly. She felt Emma’s hand grip hers, gently, but she knew it happened. “Baby, we’re all here. Mom, Mama, and Lilly.” She stroked Emma’s forehead. “Can you open your eyes?”

“M…Mo..I’m tryin…” Emma mumbled, and Regina smiled, kissing her forehead.

“It’s okay, honey. Just take your time.” Mal said, holding Emma’s other hand. “Don’t push yourself, baby.”

Emma’s eyes fluttered and her grip on both Regina and Mal’s hands grew stronger. “Do…don’t wanna…sleep…wanna…wake up.” Emma said, gasping as if she was underwater.

“Emma, honey just breathe for me.” Dr. Whale said, watching her monitors. “Deep breaths, Emma, we’re not going anywhere, and neither are you.”

“Don’t…want the…dark…” Emma said, trying to make her eyes open, her grip getting stronger.

“Honey, please take some deep breaths.” Regina said, wondering if they were doing the right thing. She hated feeling the fear coming from her daughter. She looked over at Lilly. “Can you try to calm her?” She didn’t care that the doctor and nurses were there, she just wanted Emma to calm down.

Lilly came over and took the hand Mal was holding. She then closed her eyes. “Emma, it’s okay. Take some deep breaths, sis.” She whispered and smiled with Emma did just that. She liked that she could help with Emma. “Just calm down and relax and when you’re ready, just open your eyes. We’re all here, Ems, and we’ll wait for you.”

They watched as Emma took deeper breaths and her body seemed to relax. After a bit, her eyes fluttered open and teared up as they adjusted to the dim lights. “M…moms?”

“We’re here, baby girl.” Regina said, kissing Emma’s hand. “We’re all here.”

Emma blinked a few times and looked at her family. “I don’t like the dark.”

Lilly kissed Emma’s hand. “Emma, you’re awake. No more darkness.”

“I see it. It’s waiting for me.”

“Emma, what is the dark?” Dr. Whale asked, sitting on a chair next to her bed. “Do you mean when you’re sleeping?”

“Yes.” Emma said, looking at him. “Sometimes I could still hear everyone, but then the darkness came, and I couldn’t do anything.” She said, her words blurring just a little.

“That’s nothing to be scared of, Emma.” He said, folding his hands. “It was just you going to sleep so your body could heal. I know it probably felt scary, but I promise it’s nothing to worry about. Think of it like you were awake and could hear people, and then you were asleep when it was dark.”

“But it kept staying dark longer and longer.”

“That’s a good sign.” The doctor assured her. “It meant your body knew you’d be waking up, so it wanted to store up enough energy. You’ve been out for quite some time and you’re going to need energy to start getting back to normal. I hate to say this, but you won’t be up walking around for a while.” He looked at his charts. “However, if everything goes well over the next night or two, we can get you home and in your own bed.” Emma’s eyes were heavy, and he gave her a smile. “I expect you won’t really remember this conversation. Emma, it’s okay to sleep; you will wake up.” He then stood. “We’ll leave you guys at it. Don’t worry if she falls back to sleep; she’s going to be tired tonight and tomorrow, but hopefully we can slowly get her up and moving.”

Over the next week, Emma had started getting up and moving. She wasn’t running a marathon any time soon and needed to rest after even the shortest walks. However, she was able to get unattached from everything and by Friday, she was heading home. They’d hired a physical therapist to come to the house every day to work with Emma, so she’d have the care she needed. Though she was physically getting better, they all noticed she was quieter and more withdrawn. Dr. Whale had told Regina and Mal that it was to be expected and to just give her time.

Emma lay in her bed, cuddling her worn out teddy bear when Regina knocked softly at her door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Emma said, but didn’t move.

Regina came in and got right in the bed with Emma, wrapping her arms around her. “Baby girl, please tell me what’s going on. I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

Emma closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. “I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of, Princess? The guys who did this to you are locked up and will be for a long while.”

“It’s not them. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad they’re locked up. It’s just…Mom I heard Dr. Whale talking about side effects and I know you and mom both told me you’d love me no matter what, but I don’t want to be different. I already feel different sometimes and I don’t want to.”

Regina stroked Emma’s hair. “Different how?”

“Angry.” Emma said and sniffed. “I get so frustrated at my PT appointments when I just can’t do something right away and I feel all this rage inside me. Mom, I know you’ve said you’d still love me, and it wouldn’t be my fault, but I don’t want to feel all that rage.”

“Oh my sweet girl.” Regina said, pulling Emma closer. “Right now, you’re bound to be frustrated and upset when your body won’t or can’t do something that you’re so used to doing. It doesn’t make you a bad person, Emma, it makes you human. Honey, please try not to worry too much about anything else right now than healing and getting stronger.” She kissed Emma’s forehead and looked into her eyes. “Mama and I love you so much, Emma. Nothing will ever change that.” She sighed when she still saw the doubt in Emma’s eyes. “Emma, I used to be so full of that rage that you feel. I…there was a reason I was known as the evil queen. Emma, I didn’t have…I didn’t think I had anyone to talk to about it when I’d get so mad, but you do. You have us, Emma, and we want to know what you’re feeling. Come to us, yell at us, let us help you get that rage out, but do not keep it bottled up inside. If you do that, you’ll let it out on the wrong person.”

Emma sniffed and hugged her mother again. “I will, mom. I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter. I think the true “drama” will start with the next one. I’ve said each Savior story will have ten chapters, so I had to make a filler.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 6**

Emma lay on the cool grass, her blond hair sprawled out around her as tears fell from her eyes. She had heard what her mothers whispered to each other that morning behind their closed door and it crushed her to the core. It had been about a month since she awoke from her coma and while she was physically back to normal, she knew she was forever changed mentally. She finished school at home the day before and was never so happy for summer break as she found concentrating to be quite difficult. She got frustrated easily when things didn’t come to her as fast as they should and though she tried so hard not to, she knew she took that out on Mal – who was trying so hard to help her. Her very last assignment was barely finished on time yesterday after she had completely lashed out on Mal.

_“Just forget it! I don’t care and I’ll just get an F on this.” Emma yelled as she angrily threw her glass across the room. “I’m too fucking stupid and can’t do this and you’re just pissing me off!”_

_Though Mal’s heart was pierced, she tried hard to stay calm. “I’m sorry I’m upsetting you honey, but you asked for my help. Let’s take deep breaths and…”_

_“Fuck deep breaths! I don’t need deep breaths; I just need to figure this out. You know the answer, I know you do! Just tell me!”_

_“If I do that, I’m not helping. You know the answer too, Emma, you just need to calm down.”_

_“Calm down?!” Emma was now in tears as she was so frustrated. “When you are in my situation where you know you know this but can’t fucking access the information because your brain no longer works for you, then you can tell me to calm down. Gods, why are you so stupid sometimes? Just get out of my room. I’ll figure this out.”_

_“Emma I…”_

_“I said get out!” Emma screamed and went to her door. When Mal left, she slammed it shut before just submitting the work with the answer blank._

_Emma then paced her room as she tried hard to stop being angry, frustrated, and stop crying. She knew Mal didn’t deserve what she just did, but she just couldn’t stop herself and, for some reason, couldn’t bring herself to apologize. She stayed in her room that night, claiming to not be hungry so her family could enjoy themselves without her. Both her mothers tried coming in and talking to her, but she pretended to be asleep. Lilly, however, knew better and came in and sat on Emma’s bed. “I know you’re not asleep. We missed you tonight.”_

_“No, you didn’t.” Emma said, shifting to her side and resting her head on Lilly’s lap. “I was horrible to Ma earlier; I’m sure she hates me now and I don’t blame her. I hate me now, Lilly. I hate myself so much.” She said, letting her tears fall. Ever since her coma, the two were closer than ever before and Emma loved the comfort her sister gave her._

_“Oh Emma.” Lilly said, stroking her sister’s hair. “Ma doesn’t hate you; she could never hate you. You can’t help what you’re going through and we all understand that. Emma, I think you need to talk to someone; a professional who can help you. You shouldn’t be sitting up here hating yourself, Ems.”_

_“I can’t help it.”_

_“I know, that’s why you should talk to someone.”_

_“I’ll talk to moms tomorrow. I really am tired, Lilly.”_

_“Okay, I’ll leave, but please talk to them tomorrow.”_

_The next morning, Emma knew the first thing she wanted to do was to apologize to Mal. She went to knock on the door when she heard her moms._

_“Mal, quiet down or she may hear you.” Regina said. “Look, I get this is hard, but think of how hard it is for her.”_

_“I know that, Regina, but I’m literally at my wits end. You weren’t here; you didn’t hear her swearing and yelling at me. I love her, gods know I do, but I honestly wanted to slap her yesterday.”_

_“Mal! She can’t help it and you know that.”_

_“I know but Regina, I can only take so much.” Mal’s voice was shaking and Emma knew she was crying. “I need a break from her.”_

_“Okay, okay fine. I’ll come up with a reason for her to come with me today. Mal, I love you, but this is our daughter who can’t help it.”_

_“And I love you, but you don’t see that side of her because you’re not here when it happens!” Mal sighed. “I swear, sometimes it makes me wish we’d never taken her in.”_

_“Maleficent!” Regina hissed as Emma’s heart shattered._

_Emma didn’t hear any more as she went to her room and left a note saying she would be out all day as she needed air._

Emma rolled to her side and curled up in her little field that she had found in a clearing in the woods. She didn’t blame her ma for not wanting her, as she didn’t even want herself. She wished she’d have never woken up and become this person she was now.

“Emma? Emma is that you?” Emma sighed as she heard Regina’s voice from the path in the woods.

She figured someone would find her, but honestly, she just wanted to be alone. “Mom please, I love you, but I want to be alone.”

“I get that, but I want to be with my daughter.” Regina said, walking closer to Emma.

“You’d be the only one.” Emma mumbled as Regina sat down. “I thought you had to work.” She said, noticing her mother in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair tied back.

“Perks of being a Mayor of a made-up town is I can call in whenever I want.” Regina said, laying on her side to face Emma. “And I’m not the only one who wants to be with you. Lilly and Ma…”

“Don’t lie to me.” Emma said, hating how quickly she felt angry. “Lilly maybe, but Ma doesn’t. Ma wishes you’d have never found me.” Emma looked at Regina. “And I don’t blame her. I hate me too.”

“Emma honey, she didn’t mean that.”

“Yes, she did. Maybe she didn’t mean for me to hear it, but she meant it. Mom, I was a total bitch to her, but I couldn’t stop myself. I just couldn’t stop myself from being angry and saying the first hateful thing that came to my mind. I’m a terrible person, mom.” Emma said, her last words coming out in sobs. “You should have left me in a coma and pulled the cord.”

Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma as her baby’s body shook from crying. Her own tears were falling as her heart broke for her daughter yet again. “Baby, you are not a terrible person at all. You can’t help what is happening. Wait…how did you know about what Ma said?”

“I heard her when I went to come apologize.” Emma said, sniffing. “I think you should send me away. Maybe a boarding school or a mental institution or something.”

“I would never, ever do that, Emma. You are where you belong.”

“But mom, I don’t want to be like this. I don’t want to lash out at her or anyone else and I know it’s wrong, but there’s something that prevents me from stopping myself.”

“It’s called a traumatic brain injury, Emma, and you can’t help it.”

“Mom, that doesn’t make it any easier.”

Regina sighed and stroked her baby’s hair. “I know, love. Whale suggested you seeing a neuropsychologist, but we don’t have one of those here. I…I wish I could magic one up, but I can’t, so I think the next best thing would be to see Archie.”

“But can he really help?” Emma asked. “I’m willing to do anything, mom. I hate this and I hate myself so much.”

“And I hate hearing you say that, so I will talk to him right away. If he can’t help, I’ll figure a way to get you to see a specialist.”

“What about the curse?”

“You let me worry about that. Even if I have to figure a way to break the damn thing I will. You’re worth it.”

Emma cuddled more into her mother. “I’m so sorry, mom. I’m sorry I’m like this and that it’s causing issues. I’m sorry I’m making you and Ma fight.”

“Hush my love, none of this is your fault. You’re not making Ma and I fight; we were just having words.”

Emma lay in her mother’s embrace and for the first time in a while, felt completely safe and relaxed. “Why didn’t she come to find me?” Emma asked quietly.

Regina sighed and kissed Emma’s forehead. “Because I told her I wanted to.”

“Because she needs a break from me.” Emma said, her eyes once more filling with tears. “Do you know how much that hurts? I’m not mad at her; I get why she’d say that, but mom, it hurts so much to know that I’m doing things that make her want to be away from me, and I can’t stop it. I try so fucking hard, but I can’t stop myself.”

“Language, love.” Regina softly reprimanded. “You and Lilly use that word far too much.” She kissed Emma’s head again. “I’ll find a way to help you, Emma, I swear it.” After the two cuddled for a while and Emma’s tears stopped, Regina called Archie and briefly explained Emma’s situation. “Hang on a second, Dr. Hopper.” She said and put the phone down to look at Emma. “Are you up to going to him now so he can get a feel of what he’s working with? He thinks he can help but wants to get a full picture before saying for sure.”

Emma gave a nod. “Sure.”

Regina gave a nod. “Dr. Hopper, we’ll be there shortly. I’ll call Dr. Whale and have her medical records sent to you if you think that will help. Great. Thank you.” She hung up and looked at Emma. “I don’t know what he’s going to want to talk about but…”

“Don’t mention the curse. I know.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted me to stay with you.” Regina said biting at her lip. “Emma, if the curse comes up, it comes up. Frankly at this point, I’m over all of it. I just want my baby to have the best life possible.”

“I want you with me for this, in case he as questions I can’t answer.”

The two were quiet as they walked to Archie’s office after Regina called the hospital to get Emma’s records sent to him. Emma sat on the sofa in the office and gazed at the floor as Regina talked with Archie about what was going on. Regina then sat by Emma and took her hand as Archie sat in his chair. “Hello, Emma.” He said with a smile.

“Hi.”

“After looking at your files, I really do think I can help you. You’ve been through quite a bit and with that comes frustration that you can’t control. Emma, you may not want to hear this, but that’s perfectly normal. I know, I know, it’s not normal for you and that makes your frustration grow, right?”

Emma just gave a nod, grabbing a tissue to wipe her nose. “I get so angry so fast and I can’t stop myself no matter how hard I try.”

“And the harder you try, the worse it gets, right?”

Emma looked at him, a bit surprised. “Yes. How did you know?”

“That’s how this works. What I can do is help you recognize warning signs and give you strategies to cope with this as it happens. I can help figure out ways to take out your frustrations without lashing out at the people you love.” He could see the hope in Emma’s eyes. “I won’t lie, Emma, it’s going to take work, but I believe you want this, right?”

“Yes. I hate myself right now because of this.”

“And that’s another thing we’ll work on, Emma, this guilt you feel for something you can’t help. I get why you have it and again, it’s normal, but it’s something I think we can work on. Are you willing to put in the work?”

“More than willing.” Emma agreed.

“Dr. Hopper, are you sure you’re able to help Emma with this?” Regina asked. “I really am not trying to be rude or question your ability, it’s just that Dr. Whale thought Emma may need a neuropsychologist.”

“I understand your concern, Madam Mayor, and maybe she would benefit from one, but they would study the brains’ cognitive functions such as language, attention, and memory, which is probably why Whale suggested one. I, however, focus on behavior and emotions, so while I won’t be able to…for a lack of a better word, ‘fix’ the cognitive functions of Emma’s brain, I can help her with the emotions and behaviors that come with it.” He looked at them both. “I do think you would benefit from a neuropsychologist should these side effects continue, but for now, I feel we can really do some good work, Emma.” He looked back at Regina. “This may seem to be a lot, but I’d really like to see her at least twice a week to start out with, preferably three times a week for two-hour sessions each, until we’ve established the key triggers.” He looked at Emma. “I know that’s asking a lot, but that will only be for the first two weeks tops. Once we know the triggers, we can work on ways to cope with them.”

Emma nodded, already feeling hopeful. “I’ll come as often as I have to. I don’t want to be like this, Dr. Hopper. I don’t…I don’t want to feel like this all the time.” She sniffed and blinked back tears.

Regina put her hand over Emma’s. “What ever it takes, my love.” She then looked at Archie. “Shall we look at schedules?”

Emma’s first two weeks were scheduled with her going Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for two hours each and the two then headed home. “Thanks, Mom. I really hope he can help me.”

Regina, holding Emma’s hand, gave a nod. “I think he can if you’re willing to put in the work. Emma, I want you to know that I’m doing that for you, to help you feel better, not because I think there’s something wrong with you. I love you no matter what, and believe it or not, so does Mama.”

“She shouldn’t.” Emma said, looking down, once again blinking tears. “Mama should hate me. I’ve been terrible to her, but you don’t see it. I don’t know why I am like that to her and not you, but she really should hate me.”

Regina put her arm around Emma as they walked. “No, baby girl hush. She doesn’t hate you and she never would.”

“She said she wished you’d never taken me in.” Emma said, her heart once again breaking. “As much as I get why she said that, it still hurt. It should hurt though; I deserve it. I just…” Emma sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to say what I’m thinking.” She stopped and shook her head. “Mom, how come I can do that with you, but I can’t with her?” Emma asked, her eyes full of tears. “Why can’t I apologize to her and be all nice and calm instead of blowing up? I do it with you. It doesn’t make any sense and I feel like a horrible daughter.”

Regina went to Emma and held her tightly. “Honey, it’s probably because Mama is the one with you all day. You’re not horrible, my love and I swear, Mama didn’t mean that when she said it.” She pulled back and cupped Emma’s face. “I think you and Mama need to have a heart to heart.” She wiped Emma’s tears with her thumbs. “How about I take Lilly out for a bit so you and Mama can talk?”

“If Mama wants to. I don’t blame her if she doesn’t.” Emma said, looking down again. “Can you ask her?”

“Of course.” Regina said and kissed Emma’s forehead. “Come on, baby girl.”

Once home, Regina went to the kitchen to find Mal. Mal was sitting at the table drinking her coffee when her wife came in. “Did you find her?”

“Yes. We’ve had quite a morning.” Regina stated. “I think you two need to have a heart to heart. She feels terrible for how she’s acted and…well she heard you this morning. Heard us.” Regina sat by her wife. “She’s going to start seeing Archie to help with her behavior because she hates herself, Mal. She hates herself for how she’s acting.”

Mal looked down. “She heard me? When I said I wish we hadn’t taken her in? I didn’t mean it, Regina, I swear I didn’t.” She hit the table, mad at herself. “Why does it seem she and I just aren’t as close as we once were? Gods, I never wanted her to hear me say that.”

Regina put her hand on Mal’s. “That’s why you two need to talk. Honey, she feels horrible for how she’s treated you.”

“She shouldn’t. She can’t help it. I…yes, I need to talk to her.”

“I’m going to take Lilly to go get us all lunch.” Regina said, kissing Mal’s temple. “Emma’s in the living room.”

Regina went upstairs and got Lilly as Mal went into the living room. “Emma honey? Can I sit by you?”

Emma nodded and shifted over on the sofa so Mal could sit by her. Regina and Lilly left out the back as Emma looked at her mom. “I’m so sorry.” She said, tears already brimming over her eyes. “I don’t know why I said what I said, Mama. I just couldn’t stop myself.” She started crying and Mal wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

“Oh, my baby girl.” She said, rubbing her back. “Honey, you couldn’t help it. You were frustrated and…”

“And made you wish you’d never have taken me in.” Emma sobbed, unable to help herself. “I…I’m so sorry.” She said between sobs. “I hate myself more than you ever could.”

Mal felt her own tears as she held her trembling baby girl. “Honey, I don’t hate you.” She rubbed Emma’s back and kissed her temple. “I swear I don’t hate you and I don’t wish we’d never taken you in. I never should have said that, Emma. I have no excuse for it, Emma, but you do. I…” Mal shook her head, so mad at myself. “I am so sorry, Emma. I never meant that, and I shouldn’t have said it. I love you so much and I am so…so damn sorry.”

Emma tried to stop her crying and she looked up at her mother. “I’m going to get help, Mama. I’m not gonna keep being like this. I promise I’m going to be better, to be good.”

Mal looked at her daughter and her heart broke. “Baby, you are good. I swear, you’re so good. Honey, we will get through this together. I’m sorry you heard me with your mom, I’m sorry I said what I said. Please believe me when I say I didn’t mean it, Emma.” She cupped Emma’s cheeks. “I love you with all my heart and cannot imagine my life without you in it. I think we can work together on this, baby. I could have left you alone at the first sign of frustration instead of pushing you.”

“I don’t get why I get so mad with you, mama. I can explain, or try to explain myself to Mom, but with you, I just explode. I don’t know why, mama, but I’m so sorry.”

Mal wiped Emma’s tears and kissed her forehead again. “Honey, I think it’s because we’re together all the time. It’s easy to get mad at me, baby girl, and it’s okay. My sweet little blessing, I love you so much even when you’re yelling and swearing at me. I know you can’t help it and I am so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Mama.” Emma sniffed and reached for a tissue. “I’m so sorry I even made you think those things you didn’t mean to say.”

Mal grabbed her own tissue and wiped her eyes. “We can keep going over and over on this Emma, but I need to know that you know I love you so much.”

Emma looked into Mal’s pleading eyes that looked so much like her own. “I know, Mama. I know you love me.” She chewed on her lip. “Please know that I don’t mean to act like I do. I try so hard and that gets me more upset. I can’t explain it, but Archie said he can help me with it.”

“I know, baby girl.” She said, running her fingers through Emma’s hair. “I know you can’t help it.” She peppered kisses on Emma’s face. “Can we move on, honey? Can you forgive me?”

“Mama, I didn’t even blame you for what you said. I wouldn’t want me either; not the way I was yelling at you and swearing.” She put her hands over Mal’s. “I will forgive you if you need that, but I really, really need you to forgive me.”

“Oh, my baby girl. I forgave you the second you said it. Are you sure you want to see Archie?”

Emma nodded. “Yes, Mama. I’m actually excited to. He thinks he can help me with how I react and all that. I want help, Mama. I don’t wanna be like this forever, and he really believes he can help. I really hope he can, and I still hope this isn’t permanent. I honestly don’t know how I’ll live like this forever.”

Mal stroked Emma’s forehead. “Honey, mom and I will do anything and everything we can to help you.”

“I know. I told mom to send me away to a boarding school or even a mental hospital, but she said no.” Emma sighed. “I just really don’t want to be hurting the people I love.” She chewed on her lip.

Mal watched her, knowing what that meant. “What else are you thinking? When you chew on your lip like that, it usually means there’s something more not being said.”

“I don’t know why it would come up, but I’m scared of maybe slipping up and mentioning something about the curse. Mom said not to worry about it, but it’s dangerous if more people remember. I don’t wanna be the reason for that.”

“Honey, your mom is right. We care more about you and your well being than we do the blasted curse. Believe me, if we could just break the damn thing already and move on, we would. Try not to worry about that, Princess.” She held Emma in her arms. “Baby? Are we good?”

Emma nodded, wiping her eyes again. “We’re good, Mama. I love you so much.”

The two cuddled on the sofa for a bit before the door opened and Lilly and Regina came in. “Looks like you two made up.” Lilly said with a smile. “We have lunch.”

The first two sessions for Emma were tough as it was hard finding triggers without actually getting frustrated. Archie assured Emma that he was ready and that she was in a safe place to let out her frustrations. When she did, he gained knowledge about how and what set her off. By the third week, Emma was able to tell when she was growing frustrated and what to do when that happened. They had a family session, so everyone was on board with Emma’s progress and knew that if Emma insisted, she needed space, they give it to her so long as she’s safe.

Emma then had an appointment with Dr. Whale and was a bit disappointed when he said she had fully recovered. “I thought that was good news.” He stated.

Emma shrugged. “I hoped that when you said I was fully recovered, it would mean all this crap inside my head went away, but it hasn’t. I still get frustrated, though Dr. Hopper is helping with that, but I also can’t focus or remember things like I used to. I used to be a straight A student and now, it’s so much harder for me. I guess I was hoping that would all go away.”

“I know you were, Emma, we all were. The thing is, it’s not that easy to predict what happens. Even though you’re fully healed, it doesn’t mean it can’t get better. Honestly, you could wake up one day in a year and find you’re back to how you used to be, or you could potentially never be back, but you can learn to deal with it, Emma. It’s not easy, I’m in no way saying it is, but it is achievable.”

Emma nodded with a sigh. “Thanks.” She looked at him. “I mean it, Dr. Whale. You’ve done a lot to help me and I do appreciate it.”

That afternoon, Lilly and Emma decided to go lay out at the beach and take advantage of a nice summer day. Emma still felt a bit scared, even if the guys who attacked her were in jail, but once there, her sister and group of friends made her feel more at ease and she did her best to just relax and enjoy the day.

Green eyes watched as the blonde and her sister headed home that night. “She’s mine. She should be with me.” She said with a sigh.

“Technically, she’s never been yours. You just carried her for a few months.” The red head said, coming over to the window. “But we can make her yours. Now that you remember, we can work together and get Emma back.”

“I need her back. I need her on my side to make Regina realize she will never win.” She turned. “Zelena, I need Emma to hate Regina; that’s the only way this will work.”

Zelena grinned. “I think we can make that happen.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know at the end of the last chapter I hinted at some drama, but you’ll have to read until the end to see where that’s going. I had other ideas, but then I wrote this, and this idea came to me. I get a lot of people asking for some mischief between our teens and let’s face it, Emma needs some fun.
> 
> Also, I want to address something that came up again. My Little Savior story was partially plagiarized, and I have to say that when that happens, it kills a part of the author. We work so hard on creating stories and making them unique, so when we see even part of our stories being stolen, it’s heartbreaking. Please, if you like an author, even if you don’t like an author, do not copy them. Don’t take other’s work and pass it off as your own even if you plan on changing later chapters. Please be an actual author and make the stories your own from the beginning. Don’t start by stealing other’s work and then changing it later; especially such AU stories that don’t at all follow the show’s timeline. This person kindly took down her story, so I won’t mention her name, but being this was the second time, I felt I had to address it. I’m sorry, but it’s not a form of flattery and it’s not something that makes us feel good at all. In fact, it makes us want to quit writing all together because there’s no point if our work is just going to get stolen. Please think about that before stealing other people’s work.
> 
> Okay, on with the story. Thanks for reading my rant.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 7**

Emma groaned as her alarm went off, waking her from a deep sleep. It was summer and she was supposed to be sleeping in and having fun, but instead was going to early appointments with Archie. She wanted them, she wanted to ‘fix’ herself, but she also missed being the kid she was before all of this had happened. Regina peaked in the door and smiled. “Go back to sleep, sweetie. Archie is sick today and said he thinks you can scale back to once a week anyway.”

Emma sighed and laid back in bed. “Good. I want a day for fun.”

“I know, and you deserve it.” Regina said, coming in and sitting on Emma’s bed. “Ma’s coming in the office with me today since my secretary is out. I’m not leaving any chores for you and Lilly as I want you two to go out and have a good day. In fact, there’s money for each of you on your dressers. Go see a movie, go bowling, go to the arcade, just go have fun.”

“Thanks, mom. But first, I’m going to sleep a bit longer.”

“That’s fine, honey.” Regina kissed Emma’s forehead and then left the room. She and Mal then headed out to the office.

Emma slept for a few more hours before getting up and showering. She smiled as she got dressed and saw the money with a note on her dresser. _Emma, you had such a crazy year and still managed to end the school year with all A’s. We’re so proud of everything you’ve accomplished and look forward to all you’ll accomplish in the future. Take this money and have yourself a great day. Love, Moms._

Emma put the money in her pocket and went to Lilly’s room, seeing she had a money as well. “Lilly, wake up.” Emma said, tickling her sister. “Come on, it’s already elven.”

Lilly groaned. “Leave me alone.”

“Lilly, come on. Moms both went into townhall and left us money and said to have a fun day. Come on, we can see a movie or go to the arcade. Don’t waste it by sleeping.”

Lilly rolled and turned to Emma. “You’re being serious?”

“Yes. Come on, I have fifty bucks burning a hole in my pocket and I want to spend the day with you.”

Lilly grinned. “Fine. I’m going to shower. Can you call Grace and Paige and have them meet us at Granny’s? I mean, if it’s okay that they come along too.”

“I’ll do that. I’ll tell them to meet us at noon.”

Lilly went to get ready and Emma went downstairs, texting Grace and Paige to meet them at Granny’s. Since her mothers were gone, she grabbed herself a can of coke and a cookie and went to the living room to watch tv as she waited. “Emma Mills! Cookies and Coke for breakfast? Whatever would our dear mother’s say?” Lilly scoffed as she came down.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes as she finished her cookie. “They’re not home, so I don’t care.” She drank the rest of her coke. “Both Grace and Paige can only hang out until one today, so I was thinking maybe you and I can go riding? We haven’t done that for a while.”

Lilly smiled. “Great. Food at Granny’s, go riding, then let’s hit the arcade this afternoon. I happen to know that Grant will be there, and I really want to see him.”

Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “He’s the flavor of the month?”

“At least I have a flavor of the month. When are you going to spread your wings, little bird?”

“Let’s see. The last time I did that, I got attacked and put in a coma for a month. Pretty sure these wings won’t be opening soon.”

Lilly sighed, knowing Emma had a point. “Okay, but just remember that last time wasn’t your fault. Just promise me one thing, sis. Don’t close your mind or your heart to the possibilities.”

“Don’t worry, Lilly, I won’t. I’m young, okay? And I’ve got much more on my mind than looking for love. Now let’s go.”

The group had a fun time at lunch and then the girls went to the stables. “Hey girls. I haven’t seen you for a while.” David said with a smile. “Emma, are you medically cleared to ride?”

“Yes, I’m totally fine. You can call Whale if you want.”

“No, I trust you.” He said with a smile. “Girls need help saddling up your horses?”

“We’ve got it. Thanks, David.” Emma said before the girls went to get their horses ready.

“You seem more at ease with him now.” Lilly observed.

“I guess knowing he’s not my dad who doesn’t remember me makes things a lot easier.” She started getting her horse ready. “It’ll be sad though when we have to tell him the truth.”

“That you’re not really his daughter?”

“Yeah. I mean, he was so innocent in all this. At least he won’t have to feel guilty for anything.”

“Other than marrying a psycho princess who was even more evil than our mother.”

“That’s not his fault either though. She hid that from him. You ready?”

The two rode out along the paths and into the woods. They had their favorite trails, but today they decided on one that not many people used. When they reached a well, they stopped and dismounted. “You ever see this before?” Lilly asked, pulling at the rope to bring up a bucket. “Think it’s safe to drink?”

“No, I haven’t and I have no idea. I’m not going to trust it.” Emma looked around. “Do you feel…different?”

Lilly dropped the rope and nodded. “Yeah, but I didn’t know what it was. You feel it too?”

“Yeah. Like a weird tingling feeling. Like there’s a charge in the air or something.”

The two looked at each other. “Magic.”

“What could it be?”

“Maybe the well? I don’t know but there’s something magical out here.” Emma stated, looking around.

“Maybe this is like the center of Storybrooke or something, so maybe it has a magical pull to it.”

“But this world isn’t supposed to have magic.”

“Right, but you’ve released magic twice now and the town was created by magic. Maybe…maybe it’s being kept somehow underground. You’ve been able to tap into it because you’re an emotion magic user.”

Emma looked at Lilly. “What?”

Lilly shrugged. “I made that all up, but it sounded good. Maybe it’s right.”

Emma chuckled. “Maybe it is. I don’t know any more than you do.”

“Try using your magic.”

“I can’t. The only times I’ve used it, I didn’t even know what I was doing.”

“Okay, but both times you were upset. Either angry or scared. Just…feel something.”

“Right, just feel something. Like it’s that easy.”

“Okay, well think back to when you were with Gold; when he was calling you a liar or whatever he did that pissed you off. Think about all the times in your life you’ve been angry.”

Emma closed her eyes and focused on just that. From Gold, to Matt, to even things Lilly had said to her.

“Emma…open your eyes.”

Emma did so and saw she was in a translucent bubble. “What…”

“Magic.” Lilly said in awe.

The bubble was gone, and Emma suddenly dropped to her knees clutching her head. “Lilly! It hurts! Make it stop!” She begged, tears streaming.

“I don’t know how, Emma. I don’t…” Lilly knew Emma had passed out and fear coursed inside her. “Not again. Please not again.” She called 9-1-1 and once she told Graham where she was, she called her mothers. “I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what happened.”

Emma awoke as she was being put on a stretcher. “What’s going on?”

“You passed out.” The paramedic stated. “Your sister said you had a sudden burst of pain and passed out. How are you feeling?”

“I feel…” Emma knitted her brows. It was like the fog she’d had over her since she awoke from her coma was lifted. “I feel amazing. Better than I have in a long time.” She smiled and knew she looked crazy as she was put in the ambulance. “It’s gone. The affects of my coma, of my brain injury are gone.”

“Or they just got worse.” The man said, shaking his head. “Let’s see what the doctor says.”

Emma grumbled as she lay in the bed. “Dr. Whale, I feel fine. I feel great, actually.”

He sighed and looked back to Regina and Mal. “All I’m saying is I’d like to do a scan and make sure nothing happened.”

“She didn’t fall or anything though.” Regina said. “She just…passed out.”

“Right, and it’s perfectly normal for a healthy teenager to just pass out.” He said, losing his patience with them.

Mal lifted a hand, sensing the tension. “Okay, okay we get it. Dr. Whale, I appreciate your concern. May I have a private moment with my wife and daughter?”

“Yes. I’ll be back in five.”

When he left, Mal sat on the side of Emma’s bed and stroked her hair. “I know you’re feeling great, Emma, but let’s just do this. Let’s just make him happy and get you cleared.”

“Mama, it was magic.” Emma said. “Lilly and I felt it and I don’t need a scan. I hate having an IV in me.”

Regina sighed. “I know you do, but your mama is probably right, baby.” She kissed her hand. “Let’s just do this so we can get you medically cleared.”

Emma sighed and chewed her lip, her mother’s patiently waiting as they knew that meant she was thinking seriously. “What if it’s worse?” She asked quietly.

Mal leaned over and kissed Emma’s head. “Then we’ll fix it.”

“Fine. Just…tell Lilly she can go the arcade and doesn’t have to wait for me; I know she wants to go.”

“She’s at the stables now with David, but I’ll call her.” Regina said. “Emma, it wont take long.”

Dr. Whale came in and gave a look. “Emma, I’ve been thinking, and I know you hate the IV. We can do this without one since it’s your brain and not the rest of your body.”

“Okay, fine. Can we do it soon though?”

“Its ready now. I do still need you in a gown though.”

“Okay.” Emma grumbled and sat up, taking the gown from him.

“I’ll stay with you, baby while Mom calls Lilly.”

“You don’t have to. You can both just wait out there until I’m done.” Dr. Whale stepped out and Emma went to the bathroom to change. When she came out, she saw Mal still there. “I’m sorry, Mama. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Lilly and I just stopped because we saw a wishing well and then…it just happened.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Emma, and when this is done, if it all comes back clear, I’d like you to take me there. I want to see if I can sense what you and Lilly did.”

“Okay, Mama.” Emma said, sitting back on the bed.

“Emma honey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Nope, not buying it.”

“I just don’t like having my head in that machine. It’s noisy and it feels like it’s coming down around me.”

“Sounds like you inherited your mother’s claustrophobia, or a slight version of it at least. I get it’s scary, but nothing is going to come down around you.”

“She’s right, Emma, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize you had that fear.” Dr. Whale said softly. “Your Ma can come with you if you’d like and hold your hand the whole time.”

Emma looked at Mal. “Will you?”

“Of course, I will, baby girl. Unless you’d rather have Mom with you.”

Emma shook her head and laced her fingers with Mal’s. “I want my Mama.”

Mal smiled, feeling the love she’d always felt from her baby girl; the love that, not too long ago, seemed fractured. “Then let’s do this.”

Emma lay on the hard bed and closed her eyes as it moved back into the machine. She squeezed her mother’s hand, who was sitting on a chair next to her. “I’m right here, Emma. You’re okay.”

“Emma, just take nice even breaths and try to hold still. This will be over before you know it. You can keep your eyes closed if you feel better that way.”

“Okay.”

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, we’re starting now.”

About thirty minutes later, Emma was changed and waiting with her mother’s in an exam room when Dr. Whale came in. “You have answers already?”

“I sure do.” He said with a smile. “You’re all clear, Emma. I’m sorry I made you go through that, I just…honestly, I’ve never heard of someone passing out after a traumatic brain injury and being okay. It seems that you’re fully healed.”

Emma grinned. “I told you. I feel it, you know? The fog is gone, the anger is gone, it’s…I’m finally feeling like me for the first time since all this happened.”

“I’m very happy for you, Emma.” Dr. Whale said. “Thank you for indulging me today.”

The three left and Emma couldn’t stop smiling. “Do I still have to see Archie?”

“Honey, you never _had_ to see him; you wanted to. However, I do think we should talk to him and see what he thinks.” Regina stated, pulling the car over. “Now, go have fun with your sister. Ma and I are going up to where this happened as we got directions from David and the paramedics. You and Lilly are to be home by ten tonight though, okay?”

Emma leaned through the to front seats and kissed each mother on the cheek. “Thanks. I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, Emma.”

Once she was gone, Regina and Mal made their way up to where the girls were by using the dirt roads. When they saw the well, they got out and walked around. “I feel it.”

“Me too.” Mal said, taking in deep breaths. “How is this possible?”

“The fail safe.” Regina said, gazing at the well. “I built it in just in case everything went wrong. I can take us back in an instant.”

“Just us or the whole town?”

“It would be the whole town, but we’d have the advantage.” Regina blushed a little. “I also made sure the curse wouldn’t destroy your castle. I wanted a safe place to come back to if the need arises.”

Mal grinned. “Well, how do you get to it?”

Regina nodded to the well. “To anyone else, that’s just a well – with pure water from a fresh spring, by the way.” She said, stepping closer. “However, if you know where to look.” She tapped a few bricks and then grinned before pushing it. “Honestly, I had forgotten all about this until now. I never saw the well, so I thought it didn’t work.”

Mal watched as the well opened wider and spiral steps formed along the inside. “Wow. Regina, this may come in handy should problems occur in the future.”

Regina was deep in thought as they descended the steps. “Mal…should we talk to the girls about this? What if…what if they want to go back now? Emma wouldn’t carry the burden of being the Savior or breaking the curse.”

“She wouldn’t, but Regina, they’re only fourteen. They want one thing in the morning and change their minds twenty times through out the day. Besides that, if we go back, Blue may still have to do Snow’s bidding and we may not be as safe as you think.”

“I didn’t think about that.” Regina said as she reached the bottom of the steps and held the ruby in her hand. “We should talk to her first. If she says she’d be under the oath again, we won’t even tell the girls about it.” She said, finding a better hiding spot for the jewel.

“Then let’s go talk to her.” Mal said, going back up the steps.

“So, your head is al better?” Lilly asked, munching on an onion ring.

“All clear.” Emma said with a smile, looking around. “Is Grant here?”

“Not yet, but I just got here a little before you. David helped me brush the horses down and stuff and then brought me here. I was gonna have him bring me to the hospital, but mom called and said you were fine.”

“Yeah, I told her to tell you to come here.” Emma said, glancing up at the counter and blushing as she looked back down at her drink.

Lilly looked over and grinned as she looked back at her sister. “Emma! He’s seventeen!”

“Shhhh!” Emma exclaimed, hoping he’d hadn’t heard. “I’m almost fifteen and he’s cute.”

Lilly made a face. “August is your type, hmm? Well hey, I’m just glad to know you’re a normal teenager.”

Emma then sighed. “Yeah, but it’s not worth it.”

“What’s not worth it?”

“Finding someone. I mean, I know I’m young and all that, but still. What is the point in even trying to have fun when any flicker of actual love could break the curse? And then what? What if he is one of Snow’s army or something? It just seems like a waste of time.”

Lilly sighed and put her hand on Emma’s. “Emma, honey, you cannot live the next fourteen years of your life like that. You can’t think something is over before it starts. Okay sure, so let’s say you and August hit it off with flying colors. Let’s even say you both fall in love with each other. Okay, so one day you kiss and BAM! The curse is broken. IF that happens, that would mean you love whoever it is you’re with AND that they love you. Do you really think the curse breaking will change how they feel about you? If it does, it wasn’t really true love then, was it?”

“I get what you’re saying, Lilly, and for the most part, I agree. However, once the curse breaks, he would be whomever he was before; not who he is now. His feelings could completely change.” Emma said, glancing to make sure he wasn’t listening. “I just think I’m safer waiting until I’m older and have broken the curse and figure out what life is like after that.”

“What a sad way to live, Emma. So, are you going to be a nineteen-year-old cat lady? Come on, sis, live a little. I’m not saying love; don’t fall in love if you don’t want to, but live.”

Emma smiled a little. “Maybe that’s not a bad idea. I’ve gone my whole life playing things safe; always being afraid that I’d be sent back or throw away or whatever. But, how the heck would I get moms to be okay with me hanging out with August. He’s seventeen and rides a motorcycle.”

“Easy. You don’t ask them. It’s far easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.”

Emma glanced at August again, thinking maybe Lilly was right. Maybe it was time for her to live; to have fun and to not worry so much. With a grin, she went to the counter, hoping she didn’t make herself look like an idiot. “Hey August.”

He looked up from the sink where he was doing dishes. “Hey Emma. I’ll be with you in a second.”

Emma gave a shrug. “No worries.” She bit her lip, wishing she knew how to flirt. She ran her fingers along the counter as she waited.

“So, what can I help you with?” He asked with a smile and Emma found herself smiling back at his blue eyes and dimples.

“I was um…I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out sometime, maybe?” Emma asked, blushing as she did so.  
  


“With you?”

“Well…I mean, yeah?”

“Sorry, that was a stupid question.” He said, looking down. “I just…you’d be allowed to go out with me? I’d love to, Emma, but I really don’t want your moms mad at me.”

“Well, I figured it was easier to get forgiveness than permission.”

He chuckled at that and leaned against the counter. “Maybe for you, being their daughter, but for me – not so much.”

Emma took a chance and smiled, leaning over the counter. “Come on, August, aren’t I worth it?”

Lilly almost spit her drink out, trying not to laugh. August grinned and leaned forward as well. “Hey, no offense, but no one is worth the wrath of Madam Mayor.” He chuckled and bit his bottom lip. “Tell you what though, I’ll talk to them myself. I’ll ask for permission.”

Emma grinned. “That sounds so old fashioned. Ask permission to court me? I like it.”

He laughed. “In the meantime, how about an order of onion rings on the house.”

“Sounds great, thank you.”

The two chatted a bit more and when the food was ready, she went back over to Lilly. “How badly did I fail?” She asked, trying to hide her face.

“I was impressed, Emma. You’re adorably awkward, but it worked. He actually seems like a good guy, you know. He cares enough to not get you or him into trouble. That’s more than I can say for any guy I’ve ever been interested in.”

When Grant and his friends came, the group moved on to playing games, but Emma kept glancing at August who kept glancing at her. At the end of his shift, he came over and beckoned her over. “How late are you allowed out tonight?”

“I have to be home by ten.” She said, looking at the clock. “Why?”

“I’m going to go talk to your moms now and was curious if you’d want to come with? You don’t have to, I’m capable of going on my own, but I thought I’d ask.”

Emma chewed her lip and then nodded. “Yes, I think I’d rather be there. However, I don’t think it’ll be a good start if we show up on your motorbike.”

He chuckled. “I think you’re right, so let’s walk.”

“Let me just go tell Lilly and I’ll meet you outside.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

Emma said her goodbyes, promising to text Lilly when she got home so her sister wouldn’t worry, and then walked home with August. The two talked the whole time and Emma found out he lived with his Dad who was a carpenter and loved fixing clocks. He had never known his mother, but never missed her either as his dad was everything to him. The more Emma got to know, the more she liked him. Once home, she took a deep breath. “Their bark is worse than their bites. Please know, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I know and I want to.” He said smiling.

“Okay, here we go.” She said, opening the door. “Moms? You home?”

“In the living room, sweetheart.” Regina called.

Emma took her shoes off, August doing the same. “Are you decent?”

“No, Emma, I’m making mad and passionate love to your mother.” Mal called as the two walked in. “Oh, we have company.”

Emma blushed hard and wanted to die. “Sorry, they joke around sometimes.” She mumbled.

“It’s okay.” He chuckled. “They weren’t expecting me.” He came in and held his hand out. “I’m August Booth.” He shook both Regina and Mal’s hands.

The two sat up more and smiled, gesturing for him to sit. “What do we owe the pleasure of meeting you, Mr. Booth?” Regina asked, feeling slightly confused.

August sat in an armchair and Emma did the same, avoiding eye contact and suddenly feeling awkward. He smiled. “Well, this may seem a bit old fashioned, but I told Emma I want to do things the right way. I’d like to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter.”

Emma’s head snapped up in surprise as August broke into a chuckle. She looked at her mothers and was surprised to see Mal smiling amusedly and Regina trying not to do the same. “That’s not really…”

“Emma, I’d like to hear what he has to offer.” Regina said. “Mr. Booth, what can you give our daughter?” She then broke and grinned herself. “While this is amusing, I’m assuming that isn’t really why you’re here.”

“No, but I’m glad you got that joke. I knew it would either go over or go terribly wrong.” He chuckled and sat back. “I actually came here to get permission to date Emma. I had no idea she even knew who I was, but today she asked me if I’d like to hangout sometime and while I would, I want to make sure I wouldn’t get her into trouble. I know there’s a bit of an age difference, her being almost fifteen and me just turning seventeen, so the last thing I want is her getting into trouble.”

Mal raised her brows a moment and looked at Regina before looking at August. “How very respectful of you. It is a bit old fashioned, but it’s very much appreciated. Our rule is that they cannot date anyone over eighteen, so you being seventeen is just fine. However, since you’re here, I would like to know more about you.”

The three talked for a while and Emma found she liked August more and more with each passing minute. It was supposed to be something fun, but now she was genuinely excited to date him.

“Well, Mr. Booth, I think you’re a fine example of a young man. So long as you stick to her curfew, I see no reason for you two not dating.”

“One other condition.” Regina said. “You may be the safest driver out there, but I don’t want my baby on the motorbike of yours.” Regina grinned. “I’ve seen you around and while I don’t fault you for having it, my baby is too precious to be on the back of it.”

“I fully agree with you, Mrs. Mills, and assure you she won’t be on it. My dad lets me use his truck if I need to.”

“Great. Unfortunately, it’s a bit late tonight, but we fully approve of any future dates.”

Emma smiled. “Thanks, moms.” She said and stood. “I’ll walk you to the door.” She walked with him and watched as he put his shoes on. “Thanks for doing that.”

“It’s honestly no problem, Emma.” He smiled as he stood up. “So, my next night off is Saturday. Would you like to ‘hang out’ then?”

“I’d love to.” She got her phone out. “Can I get your number?” He gave it to her, and she texted him. “Now you have mine.”

“Great, I’ll text you the details before Saturday.” He then gave a mock bow. “Until then, Princess Emma, I bid thee a good night.”

Sure, it was corny, but Emma blushed and smiled. “Good night, goofball.” She said, watching him leave. She then went back into the living room and sat between her mothers. “Thanks for that. We’re going out Saturday.”

“Hey, any kid who has the balls to come ask the Mayor and her wife for permission to date one of their daughters earns my respect.” Mal stated, putting her arm around Emma. “Besides, his dad is a good guy, so I’m sure he is as well.”

Emma chewed her lip and Regina chuckled. “What are you thinking, honey?”

“I just…maybe I don’t want to know, but do you know who August was back before the curse.”

Regina looked at Mal who tried so hard not to laugh and then looked at Emma. “Yes. Do you want to know?”

Emma looked between them. “After ma’s reaction, yes.”

Mal cleared her throat. “Well, he was a little wooden boy.”

“Shut up! Pinocchio? No way!” Emma didn’t know how to feel about that. “Who knew Pinocchio was hot? Wait…when the curse breaks, will he go back to being a puppet?”

“I hope not because if that’s the case, Archie will go back to being a cricket.” Regina stated.

“Oh, my gods, no way! Wait, please don’t tell Lilly who August was before.”

“Ooooh tell me!” Lilly said, jumping on the sofa by Regina. “Tell me, tell me!”

Regina chuckled. “Well first, my dear, you should know that Grant was the sun of the famous Gus from Cinderella.”

“What?! A mouse?!” Lilly let out. “Oh I hope breaking the curse doesn’t turn anyone back.”

“Okay, I wanna know who everyone was. Who was Kathryn?” Emma asked, and the four spent the next few hours going over who everyone was before the curse – well everyone they knew. Of course, there were some people who neither Regina nor Mal knew, but they knew the basics.

Emma smiled as she went to bed that night, feeling as though her life were finally on track. Cora watched from her mirror and then went to the other mirror and saw her other daughter planning on ruining the happiness of her sister. She knew what she had to do and knew that it wouldn’t be easy, but Regina deserved the happiness she’d built. Cora went to her vault and took the pulsating box out, opening it and seeing the almost all black organ. She closed her eyes as she put her heart back inside her, gasping as she did so. All her wrongdoings came back to her and she cried for the horrible life she’d given her daughter, hoping she could finally make it up to her. She went back to her mirrors and watched as Regina snuggled with Maleficent. “I love you, Regina. I’m sorry I could never say that before.” She then focused on the other mirror and decided she’d start with Zelena. She had things to make up to her as well and hoped she would be a bit easier than Regina would be.

Zelena looked up as she heard footsteps coming from the corner where her mirror was. “Mother?”

“You know who I am?”

Zelena sneered. “You’re the woman who thought I wasn’t good enough even from birth. Yes, I know who you are.”

“Zelena please listen to me.” Cora said and when Zelena didn’t stop her, she prepared for the long speech. She talked about how she was a poor Miller’s daughter and how the world was to unwed mothers back then and there. She pleaded with her, swearing the only reason for abandoning her was to make sure she lived. “You would have starved with me, Zelena. My father would have kicked us both out and we would have starved. We’d have had nothing.”

“We’d have had each other.” Zelena offered, though she no longer had venom. “You threw me away twice, Mother. Once as a baby and once when your precious Regina was a child.”

“I know, my dear, but I didn’t have my heart that second time. I have so much to make up for, so much to try and mend, but listen to me, Regina isn’t a part of this. She has no idea she has a sister. I erased her memories from that day she met you. Please don’t take your anger and hurt out on her. Let’s you and I spend time together and fix our relationship and then I can tell her about you. Zelena, please put away this anger and jealousy, there is no need for it anymore.”

Zelena wiped at a tear. “I…it may be too late. I made Snow remember.”

“And we can make her forget.” Cora held out her hand. “Together.”

Zelena thought for a bit and then nodded, taking her mother’s hand. “Together.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> This chapter is centered around Regina/Mal more than Emma/Lilly  
> I’m making Cora and Zelena my own. I’m sorry if they don’t seem like their characters in the show, but this isn’t the show lol.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

Chapter 8

Regina sighed as they left visiting with Blue. “Well, being she doesn’t know for sure if she’d still be under the oath, I say we keep the fail safe a secret. I hate keeping secrets from the girls, but I think it’s best.”

“I agree.” Mal said, walking with her wife. “I think this is one case where Lilly would probably want to go so if Emma’s scared, or we say no because of Blue and what could happen with Emma, she would feel guilty. I’m so tired of her feeling guilty for things that aren’t her fault.”

“That’s the truth.” Regina said, slipping her hand into Mal’s and smiling softly. “She seems to finally be relaxing though. I mean, her and August.” She chuckled. “Would you have ever imagined a daughter of ours dating the human version of Pinochio?”

Mal smiled warmly. “Honestly? No. However, I wouldn’t have stopped her even if we were in that world.” She pulled Regina close to her. “Part of me is glad we’re raising them in this world. If we were still there, it would mean your curse failed and you’d still be so full of hurt and anger. At least here and now, that part of you is gone.” She noticed Regina look down nervously. “It is gone, Regina. I know you are scared it’s not, but it is.”

“I hope so. I mean, I know I don’t want to go back to who I was, but I also know that when those boys hurt Emma, when Snow hurt Lilly, I wanted to kill all of them and I can’t help but wonder if I had my magic, if I would have done so.”

“That’s not the Evil Queen, my love, that’s Mama Bear. The fact that neither of us killed anyone shows just how far our girls have brought us.”

“I really hope that’s true.” Came a voice that sent chills down Regina’s spine.

“No...it can’t be.” Regina whispered, her knees going weak. Mal held her up and close, protecting her. They both turned slowly and Regina felt faint. “Mother?”

Mal, however, noticed right away that something was different with the woman. That was the only reason she hadn’t taken Regina and fled. “Something is different about you.”

“You’re right, Maleficent. Please Regina, give me a chance to talk before you shut me out. I know that you have every right in the world to at least ignore me or at most kill me, but please give me a chance.” She said, holding her hands out.

“How are you here?” 

Cora looked around, lowering her voice. “Mirror magic. I...I’ve been watching you dear, and I had to come see you.”

“And tell me how I’m doing everything wrong?” Regina asked, anger building inside her. “I have a great life here mother, and I don’t need you to come ruining it.”

“I know, my love, I know.” Cora said, actual tears forming in her eyes. She hated that Regina was scared of her; angry with her, but she hated even more that only she was to blame for it. “Regina, please give me an hour. One hour and then you can do what you want with me.”

“Give us one moment.” Mal said and leaned in close to Regina. “Baby, something is different here and I don’t mean in a bad way. Look, Emma is at her swim practice and Lilly is with friends. Let’s give her one hour and then it’s all up to you.”

Regina looked at Mal like she’d grown another head. “Have you forgotten what she’s done to me?”

“No, baby, I haven’t forgotten at all. I also haven’t forgotten all the times you said you wished things between you two were different. Maybe they can be.”

“Or maybe this is one elaborate trick.” Regina said, glancing at her mother who did seem to be different. “She does seem less...foreboding.”

“She seems more human.” Mal said. “Vulnerable and raw even.”

“Fine.” She said. “But do we really want her at our house?”

“Where else can we talk without someone overhearing?”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine, but please text Lilly and ask her to call before coming home.”

Mal did that as Regina moved closer to her mother. “I’ll give you one hour. That’s it.”

“Thank you.” Cora said, relief flooding her body.

The three made their way to the mansion in an uncomfortable silence and once there, Cora looked around as Regina fixed them some tea. “Regina, your house is beautiful, though not as beautiful as your daughters.”

Regina bristled at that, but tried to hide it. The thought of her mother having any influence on her baby girls was a devastating one. “Thank you.” She said, her teeth clenched.

Cora’s heart broke as she knew she deserved the way Regina was feeling. The three sat in the living room and Cora took a breath. “I’m going to just go right into it, Regina.” She said, pulling out her heart and handing the dark organ to her daughter. “I’m giving this to you and if at any time, you decide to squeeze it, I’ll understand.” She looked down and then into her daughter’s eyes. “I was a horrible mother and a horrible excuse for a human, Regina. I was dark and only had power on my mind and used you to try and get it. Part of that is because of how I grew up and what I went through in my life that I never wanted you to experience, but most of it is because I didn’t have my heart. Before you, I met Rumple and he taught me magic. He also captured my heart and when I had to choose love and power, I took my heart out and locked it away thinking power would always be better than love.” She wiped at a tear. “I was wrong, Regina. I was so wrong and it made me miserable. I did terrible things that I regret, but none as much as I regret how I was with you. I loved you, Regina, even without my heart, but I couldn’t show it. I don’t deserve your understanding or your forgiveness, but I am truly sorry for everything I put you through.” Tears fell from her eyes as she reached out and cupped her daughter’s cheek. “You were always enough and I’m so sorry I didn’t change for you the way you have for your daughters.”

Mal looked at her wife and then quietly left the room to give mother and daughter some privacy. Regina’s tears fell and she had such a mix of emotions inside her. “You tormented me my whole life; always insisted I be perfect. No matter how hard I tried, it was never enough for you, mother. You killed Daniel right in front of me and didn’t bat an eye. You forced me to marry the king even though he was so much older than me and only wanted a fill in mother for his child. Rumple may have been the one grooming me, but you made that an easy job for him. I’m not innocent; I’d never say that, but I...I was good before and didn’t have to be the way I was.”

Cora moved and knelt in front of her daughter, holding her hands over her heart. “I know that, my darling. I hate what I did and even hated it then; I just...I couldn’t stop. I can’t go back and change things no matter how badly I want to, but I can tell you I’m so sorry and that none of it was your fault. I know this is a lot to take in and I wish this was it, but there’s something else I have to tell you.”

Regina closed her eyes but moved over so her mother could sit next to her. “What else could there possibly be?”

“You have a sister.” Cora said, Regina’s eyes snapping open. 

“I have a what?”

“A sister; well a half sister.” Cora sighed and told Regina the story of how and why she let Zelena go. “She found you and she had thought you always knew about her. She also thought you had a great life and was jealous of you and...well had plans for you and your family. I stopped her and helped her fix what she had done.”

“What did she do? How is she here? Who is she?” Regina felt dizzy. “Mal, come back in here please; you need to hear this.”

Mal came in and sat down. “I heard.” She said, not pleased. “Is she behind either Emma getting attacked or Snow hurting Lilly?”

“No, however she was going to use that. She had recently made Mary remember and they were planning on getting Emma on their side. I talked with her and she made Mary forget. Don’t blame her please, she had no idea of the truth. This was all my fault for keeping so many secrets.”

Mal sighed thinking. “No damage was done, thank goodness. Cora, please understand that these are some big bombshells you’ve dropped on us and we need time to process. It’s not just us you know, it’s our girls too. Our girls who already have so much going on.”

“I know that and I’m not at all saying I think we should be one large happy family. The reason, well other than getting the truth out, I’m telling you about Zelena is so you know everything before you make your choice, Regina.”

“What choice?” Regina asked, looking at her mother.

Cora put her hands over Regina’s, reminding her that she had her heart in her hands. “I want you to decide my fate. I messed up your life and it’s only fair that you make this choice.”

Regina licked her lips and shook her head. “I...I know you’re thinking that giving me this choice is a way to show how sorry you are, however, you’re making me choose between letting you live and killing you. If I were to kill you, do you understand what that would do to me?”

Cora looked down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think of it like that, Regina. I just wanted you to know how serious I am and how much I understand that this is your choice.”

Regina gently put her mother’s heart back in her chest. “I’m all for symbolism and I do understand what a big deal it was for you to trust me with your heart, but please listen to me mother. The only way I can see this working is if you can prove to me that you’ve changed. It’s going to take time.”

“I completely understand, honey.”

“Not to interrupt, but where are you and this Zelena staying? No one has mentioned seeing new people here.”

“She’s got a house on the edge of town. I’m not completely familiar with terminology but I believe she said it was an abandoned farm house; though there’s no animals or anything there.”

“The white one with the green trim?” Regina asked, a bit surprised.

“Yes, that one.”

“It is not livable there, mother. A storm dilapidated it a few years ago; there’s a hole in the roof.”

“We sleep in the living room. Really, Regina, it’s fine.”

Regina shook her head, thinking. “No, I don’t know yet what my plan is, but I know I don’t want you two staying there.” She looked at Mal. “Our property over on Vine; no one has rented it yet, right?”

Mal got her phone out and tapped a couple screens. “Nope, it’s still available. Fully furnished.” Mal and Regina also ran the real estate agency, but it was very rarely ever used; only if people got divorced or had children and wanted bigger places.

“Great, then that’s where you and Zelena will stay.” Regina said, looking at her mother. “We have to think of stories for the two of you because people will ask who you are. I could be honest and say you’re my mother and sister; but people may wonder why they’ve never seen you before.”

“We also need to warn Blue, since she knows.” Mal said, marking the home as occupied on her phone. “You know, everyone thinks we adopted Emma right? We could say that Cora and Zelena are Emma’s biological aunt and grandmother. It’s not a lie and it would explain why they’re here.”

Regina thought a bit about that, biting her thumb nail. Cora badly wanted to tell her to stop, but she kept it in and looked at Mal. “That’s a good idea, however, if Regina decides not to have us in her life, it would look weird if we’re never around Emma. Also, even if it is just a cover story, I wouldn’t want Lillian to feel left out in any way.”

“Okay, how about this. You are my mother and you and I became estranged when I was young. I didn’t know about my sister, but you found her and you both decided to come here and mend things. We’ll say we’re working on our relationship; that way it’s not a lie. Is that okay?”

“Darling that’s wonderful. I’ll go tell Zelena and if you tell us where the house is, we’ll get set up.”

“Does she have a phone? I mean...do you know what a phone is?” Mal asked. “It would be easier to call her and have her meet us at the house.”

“Or we can drive mother out there and pick her up.”

Mal smiled softly, knowing her wife already forgave her mother even if she didn’t know it yet. “How about you drive your mother out there, meet your sister, make sure they have what they need and take them to the house. Emma will be home soon and you know how hungry she is when she’s done swimming. Take the afternoon and take them grocery shopping and all that.”

Cora looked so hopeful that Regina couldn’t say no. “Will Zelena be okay with that?”

“I don’t see why not. Regina, it would mean so much to me.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Regina stated, standing up and then hugging her mother after just a brief hesitation. Mal started on a light lunch for her girls, smiling lightly as she did so.

“I’ve seen these carriages but I’ve never been in one.” Cora said, her hands shaking slightly.

Regina reached over and put Cora’s seatbelt on her. “It’s called a car. Don’t worry, I’m a good driver.”

The two were quiet for a while and then Cora looked over. “Thank you, Regina. You could have gotten rid of me as soon as you saw me, but you gave me a chance. I know we have a long way to go, but I appreciate you giving me this little bit.”

“To be honest, mother, if it weren’t for the girls, I probably wouldn’t. There’s a lot of pain and a lot of betrayal that I have to work through. I won’t make you live in the past for the rest of your life, but I do need time to move on.”

“I understand, Regina, and it’s more than I deserve.” Cora looked out the window. “Give your sister a chance; she’s really a sweet thing.”   
  


“A sweet thing who apparently made Snow remember who she was and planned to turn my baby against me.”

Cora sighed. “That was before she knew the truth; that you had no idea about her.”

Regina took a deep breath as she pulled into the drive of the dilapidated house. “I’ll try my best to remember that.” She looked up to the house and swore she could see someone looking out behind the curtain. She let her mother lead the way and waited on the front porch as Cora went inside.

“Regina honey?” Cora said, coming back out and looking at her. “Do you want to come in?”

Figuring it must be safe enough since the two had been staying there for a bit, Regina came in and finally got a look at her half sister. She was tall and had wildly curly red hair and piercing blue eyes. “I guess you already know, but I’m Regina.” She said, holding out her hand.

Zelena raised a brow and shook her hand and then pulled her into a hug. “Shake hands with your sister? Never. I’m Zelena.”

Zelena’s smile was huge and Regina found herself smiling back even if she wanted to be mad at her for her ruined plan. “I’m sorry but I need to just ask one thing. What was your plan with my daughter?”

Zelena looked down. “I didn’t really have one. I just wanted her against you and, stupidly, I used Snow. I’m sorry for that but I assure you that she no longer remembers.” She looked at Regina. “I’m really sorry. I found out about you before you cast the curse when I met Rumple. He apparently wanted to make sure you were the right sister and the moment he said you were better than me, I hated you. I thought you knew about me but didn’t want competition. I was wrong.”

Regina, arms folded, gave a nod. “I’m sorry you thought that. Please understand this is all such a surprise to me and I need time. I want to give you a chance, and I will, but it will take time. We’ve already had to deal with so much in regards to our girls that any threat to them is taken seriously.”

“I completely understand. Take as much time as you need; I’ll be here when or if you’re ready.”

“No you won’t.” Regina said, looking at her sister. “I’m moving you guys to a safe home. Pack up whatever you have and need and meet me outside when you’re ready.” She gave a smile and went outside.

“She’s giving us a house?” Zelena asked her mother. “She can’t be too upset.”

Cora looked at Regina through the windows on the door. “I think she’s processing everything. I don’t know much about this world but her wife said for her to take us to the house and take us shopping for groceries and things we need.”

Zelena, who had been doing all she could to learn about this world smiled. “She was saying make sure they have food and clothes and stuff.” She grabbed what few things she had. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Cora said and the two walked outside.

The drive started quietly but then Zelena asked Regina about how she got Emma and though she’d heard Snow’s side, she wanted to know what really happened. Regina told them and explained how it was she had found all this out. The mayor then took the two first to the store to get some clothes and toiletries, and then to the grocery store. The house had furniture and dishes and everything else they’d need, but she kept the food basic until the two would learn how to use this world's way of cooking. She also got them basic phones so she could contact them and they her. Once at the home, Regina explained as many things as she could such as the shower, toilet, fridge, stove, oven, and microwave. She also showed Zelena - who seemed to catch on fast - how to use the internet on her phone so she could look up different things. When she saw what time it was, she made a last minute decision. “Why don’t you two come to my place and meet the girls?”

“Really?” Cora asked, hope filling her eyes.

“Yes, really. I mean, if you want to.” She then looked at her sister. “I won’t tell Emma anything about you and Snow.”

“Thanks.” Zelena said, relieved. “I don’t want my nieces to hate me right away.”

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Cora said. “But Regina, do I have time to change into this world’s clothes that you bought me?”

“Yes. I’m going to call Mal and see what she wants to do for supper.”

Zelena and Cora changed as Regina called her wife. Mal grinned on the phone. “I pretty much figured you’d be making this call. I have the pasta bake in the oven, garlic toast ready to go, and a nice big bowl of salad all mixed up. I didn’t tell the girls much, but I did tell them we may have guests for dinner tonight. Do you want me to tell them anything about them?”

Regina chewed her lip. “This is going to open a whole can of questions. Maybe...is it bad if I say don’t tell them and this way, they can ask Mother and Zelena their questions?”

“It’s not bad, but we do have to step in if they ask too personal of questions.”

“Deal. We’ll be there soon.”

“Love you.” Mal hung up the phone and smiled as Lilly and Emma came in. “You guys about ready for dinner?”

“It smells so good.” Emma said with a smile. “Need any help?”

“Yes please, baby girl. Please set the table for…” She counted on her fingers. “Six. Use the good dishes and two different sized forks; one for salad and one for pasta.”

Emma started getting the plates and Lilly the silverware. “Which one is the salad fork?”

“The small one.” Emma said and grinned. “Wanna know how you’re supposed to make a place setting? I read about it once.”

Mal grinned. “Yes. I wonder if it’s the same here as back home.”

“Well, since we’re not having soup, we don’t need a bowl and spoon, but I’ll show you anyway. First you put the dinner plate down, then the salad plate on top of that.” She looked at Lilly. “That one is a little smaller than the dinner plate.” She grabbed silverware from the drawer. “On the left side, you put the dinner fork closest to the plate and the salad fork next to that. On the right, you put the meat knife - if there is one, then the dinner knife and then, if you’re having soup, the spoon. The napkin can either go next to the forks or on top of the plates. Then, you have a bread plate and a bread knife on the upper left hand side. On the right are all the glasses; the white wine out furthest, then the red wine glass, then the water glass. Above the center of the plate you’d put the dessert fork and spoon.” She finished and looked at Mal. “Is that like where you came from?”

Mal looked it over and nodded. “Almost exactly. Royalty of course would probably add a lot more like a sugar spoon and stuff like that. However, tonight we don’t need all of this. Let’s do the dinner and salad plates, the dinner and salad forks, one knife, a bread plate and I guess a bread knife each - that’s those little ones there. I think one glass is fine at each setting though. Of course the napkins as well.”

The teens grabbed things and took them into the dining room. “I feel like we should dress up or something.” Lilly stated. “I wonder who it is that’s coming.”

“I don’t know, but Ma seems relaxed about it. It is weird that we’re meeting someone new; I mean, it’s not like just anyone can come over the border.”

“You and your social worker did.”

“Yes, but that’s because I technically belonged here. I asked mom about that and she said because I was born in the other world, I was able to cross.”

“Oh, well that makes sense.” Lilly looked over. “There, I think we did a good job.”

The two then helped to make iced tea and lemonade when they heard Regina come in. They walked out to the hall and stopped when they saw two women they’d never seen before. One looked a lot like an older version of their mother while the other was tall with wild curly red hair.

“Girls, I’d like you to meet…” Regina paused, once again internally wondering if this was such a good idea. “Your aunt Zelena and your grandmother Cora.”


End file.
